Busy Day At The Office
by SilverHeart09
Summary: IM conversation bickering contest between Tony and Pepper, and occasionally the rest of the Avengers, even Dummy, Butterfingers and JARVIS make an appearance! Apparently it's the funniest fic on here, or so my ego has been told! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_I should really do my history work now. _

_Bossman is Tony and Pepperpot is Pepper. Enjoy! (and then review!) I may turn this into a mini series, depends on reviews. I know it isn't clear, but Tony is in his office at Stark Industries and Pepper is in hers. I know in the film there isn't a glass door between the two, but I'm using creative licence. I'm also not sure if Pepper actually _has _an office and if she does if it's connected to Tony's but never mind._

_Disclaimer- I take them apart and play with them, but I don't own them._**  
**

**Bossman has just logged in**

_Bossman_- Pepper you there??

Pepper???

PEPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Pepperpot_- Yes I'm here!

_Bossman_- You were asleep.

_Pepperpot_- No I wasn't.

_Bossman_- Yes you were.

_Pepperpot_- Was not, and anyway, did you go to that meeting?

_Bossman_- What meeting??

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- Just kidding, yes I went and yes it was very boring. And you _were _asleep because I can see you through the door and you have panda eyes you naughty girl.

_Pepperpot_- I wasn't asleep, and if I was then it's your fault for working me too hard.

_Bossman_-

_Pepperpot_- Only you would think that was rude!!

_Bossman_- :)

_Pepperpot_- You hate smiley's.

_Bossman_- Yes I do, but you're not looking at me so I can't smile at you.

_Pepperpot_- You do realise how sad this is don't you?

_Bossman_- Talking to each other on the computer when we're in opposite rooms and can probably lip read through the conveniently placed glass door that allows one of us to see when the other is asleep?

_Pepperpot_- I wasn't asleep. And yes.

_Bossman_- :)

Damn these smileys!!!

_Pepperpot_- You're the one putting them.

_Bossman_- Only 'cause you won't look at me.

_Pepperpot_- I'm professional.

_Bossman_- Sleeping in the office is hardly professional Pepper; this is why apartments were invented.

_Pepperpot_- As opposed to Malibu mansions?? And I WASN'T ASLEEP!!

_Bossman_- Yelling at and lying to your boss also isn't professional.

Neither is smirking.

_Pepperpot_- I didn't smirk.

_Bossman_- Yes you did.

_Pepperpot_- No I didn't.

_Bossman_- Glass door remember Peps.

**Pepperpot has logged off**

_Bossman_- Your professionalism amazes me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, part two. Tony and Pepper and the senior staff are all sat in a meeting. Tony has his laptop in front of him and Pepper has her BlackBerry. Mr Cradit (Crap-It) is just some random guy briefing Tony on stuff. _

_Disclaimer- Nope, still not mine._

_This chapter is dedicated to __XxThe Best Damn ThingxX, because she's (I assuming she's a she but correct me if I'm wrong) awesome._

**Pepperpot has just signed in on a mobile device.**

_Pepperpot_-Your tie is inside out.

_Bossman_- How can you see that from over there?

_Pepperpot_- It's blatantly obvious.

_Bossman_- Do you think Mr Crap-It noticed?

_Pepperpot_- It's Mr _Cradit, _and yes he probably has. And anyway, you should really be paying attention.

_Bossman_- I am paying attention. You're the one who's distracting me.

_Pepperpot_- You were distracted anyway. I (and probably everyone else in the room) could see you staring at Julie's behind.

_Bossman_- Did you really just type behind?

_Pepperpot_- Yes, I did, and you were.

_Bossman_- I'm not anymore.

_Pepperpot_- No, now you're staring at mine.

_Bossman_- Can you blame me?

_Pepperpot_- Yes, you're supposed to be paying attention.

He's asking you a question Tony.  
Tony.

TONY STARK! QUIT STARING AT MY ASS AND ANSWER THE QUESTION! Which, by the way is, 'how will the particle accelerator cope with the amount you're proposing?'

_Bossman_- Did I pull that off or what? :)

_Pepperpot_- You did, barely, well done. Now please pay attention, and you're smiley-ing again.

_Bossman_- (vast sigh) They're growing on me. And did you really type ass??

_Pepperpot_- Yes, I did, and it clearly worked because you answered the question.

_Bossman_- Can I go back to staring at your ass now?

_Pepperpot_- No, you can't. Not that my view ever bothered you before.

_Bossman_- I'm hurt Peps, I always pay great attention to what you're saying.

_Pepperpot_- Okay… How about (as an example) 'don't go out tonight Tony because I don't have time to patch you up before the very important meeting (which you should _really _be paying attention too) that you have first thing tomorrow?' Did you listen to that?

_Bossman_- You did patch me up in time though. And I _am _paying attention, it just so happens that I'm talking to you at the same time. I can multitask you know Peps.

_Pepperpot_- Yes, I did patch you up… with the exception of the HUGE black bruise you have blossoming on your face.

_Bossman_- 5 people already have told me they think I look sexy with it.

_Pepperpot_- Yes and they are all secretaries.

_Bossman_- What does that have to do with anything?

Admit it; you're loving the huge bruise to my darling Pepper.

And now you're blushing!

_Pepperpot_- I am not! And don't call me darling! And it is a running joke here that you've slept with at least half the secretaries that you have here.

_Bossman_- :)

_Pepperpot_- You're doing it again. And I don't love the huge bruise.

_Bossman_- You do.

_Pepperpot_- I don't. Now pay attention.

**Pepperpot has signed off**

_Bossman- _sigh


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, part 3… this may become a long mini-series because I'm really enjoying writing it!!_

_This chapter is dedicated to my brother because he laughed when he read the first two._

_Pepper and Tony are sat in Tony's office, Tony is behind the desk and Pepper is on her laptop in front._

_Disclaimer- Not mine yet but I'm getting there._

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Do you have any idea how awesome I am?

_Pepperpot_- Oh for heavens sake Tony we're sat opposite each other!!

_Bossman_- Uh-huh, but you're replying :)

_Pepperpot_- Again with the smiley's…

_Bossman_- I think I may have to retract my statement about not liking them.

Anyway… do you have any idea how awesome I am?

_Pepperpot_- Tony, please, there isn't enough room in here for us and your ego.

_Bossman_- I'm sorry I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am.

_Pepperpot_- (sigh) Okay fine, how awesome are you?

_Bossman_- AMAZINGLY!!

_Pepperpot_- Why? Now what have you done?

_Bossman_- Oh Pepper please, you're making me sound like I've done something wrong.

_Pepperpot_- You probably have.

_Bossman_- Fine, have it your way. I've only managed to hack into Rhodey's account so that when he logs in the computer will automatically start playing 'babe I got you babe.'

_Pepperpot_- He is _so _going to kill you.

_Bossman_- I think he might…

_Pepperpot_- What if someone else is in the room when he signs in?

_Bossman_- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! :)

_Pepperpot_- Look, you either like smiley's or you don't.

_Bossman_- Okay (sigh) I do. But I reserve the right to retract that statement should they become annoying.

_Pepperpot_- :P

_Bossman_- Pepper, it's not professional to stick your tongue out at your boss.

_Pepperpot_- I didn't, the computer did.

_Bossman_- Excuses Pep that's all I'm hearing.

Hang on… need caffeine.

**Bossman has changed his status to 'On A Coffee Break'**

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Online' **

Okay, the Starkster is back! And I brought you coffee, aren't I awesome??

_Pepperpot_- Okay, fine you're awesome, but only because you brought me coffee.

_Bossman_- Result! :)

_Pepperpot_- Please say you didn't go into the meeting with Mr Yokaoto looking like that…

_Bossman_- Yes…

Why?

_Pepperpot_- Because someone has stuck a sign saying 'kick my shiny metal ass' to your back.

_Bossman_- Oh yeah… that may be why everyone on fifth started laughing when I walked out.

Wait a minute… Pepper, you should know by now that it isn't professional to stare at your boss's arse when he leaves to bring you coffee.

_Pepperpot_- A big piece of paper is kind of hard not to notice.

_Bossman_- Yeah yeah.

_Pepperpot_- You have a meeting in 10 minutes.

_Bossman_- Sign on or off?

_Pepperpot_- Are you kidding me?

_Bossman_- Fine, on it is.

_Pepperpot_- Don't you dare, take it off!!

_Bossman_- Yes Pepper :(

_Pepperpot_- Sad smiley's aren't going to make me change my mind.

_Bossman_- Even after I brought you coffee?

_Pepperpot_- Even after you brought me coffee. Now if you don't mind I need to collect some paperwork.

_Bossman_- Bye Peps. And I do mind, I enjoy talking to you, but I know you won't listen.

**Pepperpot has signed off**

**AnthonyStarkI'mSoGoingToKickYourAss has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Hey Rhodey you've changed your name!

_AnthonyStarkI'mSoGoingToKickYourAss_- TONY!!!!

**Bossman has signed off**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tony is sat in his office and Pepper is opposite him sorting through paper stuff and taking notes on her BlackBerry._

_Enjoy and then review!! And thank you so much for all the reviews so far! Reviews= Very Happy Author :) And yes, I'm obsessed with smiley's too._

**Pepperpot has just signed in on a mobile device**

_Pepperpot_- Did you cut yourself shaving this morning??

_Bossman_- Maybe…

_Pepperpot_- You never cut yourself shaving.

_Bossman_- I did this morning.

_Pepperpot_- Why?

_Bossman_- It wasn't intentional Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- What were you doing besides shaving?

_Bossman_- Putting my shirt on.

_Pepperpot_- At the same time as shaving??

_Bossman_- Uh-huh.

_Pepperpot_- Right…

Why?

_Bossman_- Why not? I was in a hurry.

_Pepperpot_- You've never worried about being on time before.

_Bossman_- There's a first time for everything.

_Pepperpot_- You just wanted to get in some extra time fiddling with the Hot Rod.

_Bossman_- Of course not Pepper! I just thought I'd support you by actually being on time this morning.

_Pepperpot_- There's oil on your shirt.

_Bossman_- Oh yeah…

_Pepperpot_- ?

_Bossman_- Okay fine, I did fiddle with the Hot Rod this morning. But I had a brainwave!

_Pepperpot_- Did it hurt?

_Bossman_- The brainwave or the whole cut-myself-shaving thing.

_Pepperpot_- Both.

_Bossman_- The brainwave was a eureka moment, so no it didn't hurt and the whole cut-myself-shaving thing didn't really hurt either.

_Pepperpot_- Uh-huh.

_Bossman_- It's not professional to type uh-huh.

_Pepperpot_- It's not professional to shave while putting a shirt on at the same time and then play with a car instead of helping your poor over-worked PA.

_Bossman_- I've never claimed to be professional Pepper, that's why I have you.

_Pepperpot_- Professionalism is something you should really investigate Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- Uh-oh, Pepper has gone formal. And I _have _investigated it; I just decided I didn't like it.

_Pepperpot_- Because you prefer the playboy route?

_Bossman_- Pepper, honey, please. Even you have to admit that I'm not as bad as I was.

_Pepperpot_- Don't call me honey. And no, you're not as bad. Now you're too busy trying to blow yourself up.

_Bossman_- To protect people.

_Pepperpot_- What about you? Without you this company would go downhill. It would end up in the hands of those who would rather see it destroyed or take it back down the weapons route.

_Bossman_- Is it the company you're worried about or me?

_Pepperpot_- Both. You only in a professional way.

_Bossman_- And the company?

_Pepperpot_- Also professional, but Stark Industries would be a hell of a lot easier to patch back up again.

_Bossman_- Pepper…

_Pepperpot_- Tony, look. Your flies are undone.

_Bossman_- Okay... epic subject change.

Why are you looking? :)

_Pepperpot_- (smiley alert) and I'm not, only your trousers are brown and your boxers are pink. It's a little bit obvious.

_Bossman_- Peps, do you get kicks out of staring at my boxers??

_Pepperpot_- Look, are you going to do your flies up or not?

_Bossman_- Which would you prefer?

_Pepperpot_- Up, please.

_Bossman_- Is this part of the whole professionalism thing or would you honestly prefer them to stay down.

_Pepperpot_- Tony, PLEASE do your flies up before Mr Cradit comes in.

_Bossman_- Mr Crap-It has come back?

_Pepperpot_- It's Mr CRADIT!! And yes he has; he wants to discuss a merger between the Cradit Company and Stark Industries.

_Bossman_- The Cradit Company is a lame name, I mean… Stark Industries has _my _name in it, that's what makes it awesome.

_Pepperpot_- Stark Industries also has more money.

_Bossman_- Score!

_Pepperpot_- Tony! He's coming in! Flies up!!

_Bossman_- :) Bye Peps.

**Bossman has signed off**

_Pepperpot_- (sigh) I think I'm starting to like smiley's now as well :S


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, they're back (with senior staff) in a meeting with Mr Crap-It on Arc Reactor technology. Rhodey is there too and is using a phone._

_Review!!_**  
**

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Uh… Pepper…

_Pepperpot_- Yes Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- (Clears throat)

_Pepperpot_- (sighs) Fine. Yes, Tony.

_Bossman_- Is it really so hard? I mean seriously?!

_Pepperpot_- Is there a point to this or do you just want to annoy me?

_Bossman_- Since when have I ever annoyed you? :)

_Pepperpot_- Well, the smiley's for one.

So what do you want because you should really be paying attention.

_Bossman_- I _am _paying attention, multi-tasker remember.

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- Actually I wanted to ask you why one side of your face is bright red.

_Pepperpot_- It just is.

_Bossman_- Not a good enough reason. If someone hit you then I have no objections to beating the crap out of them.

_Pepperpot_- No-one hit me.

_Bossman_- So what is it then? Sunburn? We both know that you tend to go lobster coloured in the sun.

_Pepperpot_- Not true, and no it's not sunburn.

_Bossman_- It is true and you know it, and I'm not going to quit bugging you until you tell me why one side of your face is red.

_Pepperpot_- I had an argument with the door and lost.

_Bossman_- :O

_Pepperpot_- What??

_Bossman_- I'm not sure what I'm more amazed at, the fact that you had an argument and LOST or the fact that you walked into a door.

_Pepperpot_- I did not walk into a door.

_Bossman_- So the door walked into you then…

_Pepperpot_- Yes.

_Bossman_- Lying to your boss, especially when he's sat opposite you and can see what colour your other cheek is going, isn't professional.

_Pepperpot_- Neither is ignoring Mr Cradit when he's talking to you.

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Paying Attention'**

Do you have any idea what you just said?

_Bossman_- No… but everyone is staring at me… and you as well, actually.

What did I say??

_Pepperpot_- You said, 'all of the energy will be concentrated into the new Arc Reactor without draining other sources from different door sections.'

_Bossman_- Did I really say door??

_Pepperpot_- What did you mean to say?

_Bossman_- All of the energy will be concentrated into the new Arc Reactor without draining other sources from different_ energy _sections.

_Pepperpot_- Well you said door.

_Bossman_- Damn.

_Pepperpot_- Yep and now everyone is staring at me because they've probably just made the connection between my face and a door.

_Bossman_- Whoops… so now everyone in the room knows I'm talking to you…

_Pepperpot_- Yes, they do, thank you Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- You're welcome Miss Potts :)

**StillNotTalkingToYouTony has just signed in on a mobile device**

_Bossman_- Let it go Rhodes.

_StillNotTalkingToYouTony_- Why did you say door?

_Bossman_- One sec…

**Pepperpot has joined the conversation between Bossman and StillNotTalkingToYouTony**

Care to explain Pepper??

_Pepperpot_- No, now pay attention, this is your star moment.

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Explaining Arc Reactor To Very Stupid Person Who Only Wants To Merge With My Awesome Company Because He Needs My Money'**

_StillNotTalkingToYouTony_- So… what did you do to your face?

_Pepperpot_- A door hit me.

_StillNotTalkingToYouTony_- And not the other way round?

**Pepperpot has changed her status to 'Ignoring James Rhodes'**

Oh for heavens sake.

_Bossman_- Was that impressive or what?!

_Pepperpot_- What.

_Bossman_- Huh?

_Pepperpot_- You said impressive or what, it was what.

_Bossman_- Meaning…

**Pepperpot has changed her status to 'Stroking Tony's Ego'**

_Pepperpot_- (sigh) Tony, that was the best damn explanation I'd ever heard you give ever. You should really talk like that more often.

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Smug Mode'**

_StillNotTalkingToYouTony_- So… Why did you walk into the door??

**Pepperpot has blocked StillNotTalkingToYouTony**

**Bossman has blocked StillNotTalkingToYouTony **


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! Tony and Pepper are both on their phones. This is just a quick chapter with Pepperony in it :) well… if you look at it like that._

_Please review!! :)_

**Pepperpot has just signed in on a mobile device**

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- I'll be there in five Peps it's not a problem.

_Pepperpot_- Five what? Minutes or hours??!

_Bossman_- Minutes, Pepper calm down.

_Pepperpot_- Calm down?? Tony do you have _any _idea how late you are this time.

_Bossman_- Um… very?

_Pepperpot_- 'Very' doesn't even cover it! Where are you?!

_Bossman_- In the Rolls. Pepper seriously, I can see the building.

_Pepperpot_- Everyone can see the building, it's huge! Whereabouts are you?

_Bossman_- Pulling up round the front… avoiding the press… I can see you through the window. Wow, you really do look mad.

_Pepperpot_- Get. Up. Here. NOW!

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Trying Not To Get Murdered By Gorgeous Yet Fiery Red-Headed Assistant'**

Calling me gorgeous isn't going to work. Now get up here now!! Mr Cradit is seriously pissed!!

_Bossman_- Yeah! Mr Crap-It's back!!

_Pepperpot_- Tony, the Cradit Company and Stark Industries are about to merge! The least you can do is remember his name!

_Bossman_- It's not a merge; it's a partnership between two separate companies. I'm not letting a business with a name like 'the Cradit Company' become any more afflicted with Stark Industries, a company which (when heard) automatically tunes people's minds to its devilishly handsome CEO.

_Pepperpot_- What… that Tony Stark? I hear he's a pompous overbearing clot-pole who regularly nearly succeeds in working his poor PA to death.

_Bossman_- Clot-pole?? Have you been watching Merlin?? And really Pepper, if I'm working you too hard then I really will try and help more, just tell me what needs doing.

_Pepperpot_- EVERYTHING!

_Bossman_- (sigh) Okay, here's what we'll do. After this merger with Mr Cradit (previously known as Mr Crap-It) we'll make a list of what needs doing, grab the relevant documents, come over mine, crash out on the settee with Chinese takeaway, and do it all. Sounds like a plan?

_Pepperpot_- Really?

_Bossman_- Pepper, I can see you through the door, I'm nearly there. You look hanging. Grab a blanket and crash out in my office. This merger will take an hour, right?

_Pepperpot_- Yes, but I can't sleep in your office!

_Bossman_- Sure you can, I've just said you can.

_Pepperpot_- Tony, it's not professional. And did you really mean it about helping me this evening?

_Bossman_- Of course I did. Now get some sleep. Everyone knows how hard I work you and won't think any differently, and no-one's going to see you are they? Please Pepper, just looking at you makes me feel guilty.

_Pepperpot_- I'll consider it. Now get off the phone, Mr Cradit is coming to see you.

_Bossman_- Bye Peps, GET SOME SLEEP!

_Pepperpot_- Maybe, bye.

**Bossman has signed off**

Tony wait!!! Your flies are still undone!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so very much for all the lovely reviews! And yes, Pepper did sleep in Tony's office :)_

_Tony has just left the meeting and Pepper is working._

_Please review!!_

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Pep-per…

Pep-per…

PEPPER!!

**Bossman has nudged Pepperpot**

_Pepperpot_- Yes Tony?

_Bossman_- Have a nice snooze? :)

_Pepperpot_- Yes, thank you Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- You're welcome Miss Potts :)

_Pepperpot_- (Obsessed with Smiley's) How did the meeting go?

_Bossman_- Great, Stark Industries is now affiliated with 'the Crap-It Company.'

_Pepperpot_- Glad to hear it, did you do your flies up?

_Bossman_- What is it with you and my flies? And yes, I did. Everyone was very disappointed.

_Pepperpot_- I'm sure they were.

_Bossman_- Ready to go? Chinese calling…

_Pepperpot_- Nearly, I'll just save this.

_Bossman_- Save what?

_Pepperpot_- This, what I'm working on.

_Bossman_- Which is…?

_Pepperpot_- Your schedule for tomorrow.

_Bossman_- Anything interesting?

_Pepperpot_- Interesting from whose point of view?

_Bossman_- … yours.

_Pepperpot_- Not necessarily interesting but relevant. You have four meetings tomorrow. One with accounts first thing, one with the designers for the Arc Reactor just after lunch, one at 3 with Mr Cradit as a kind of seal-the-day sort of thing and then one at 6 with the designers again. Interesting or not interesting?

Bossman- The one with the designers may be… Why do I have two meetings with them?

_Pepperpot_- The first one is to go over the specs, then they'll draw them up during the day and show you at the second meeting.

_Bossman-_ So basically, they want to pick my incredibly large and impressive brain?

_Pepperpot_- Basically, yeah.

_Bossman_- Does this mean you're agreeing that I have an incredibly large and impressive brain? :)

**Pepperpot has changed her status to 'Desperately trying not to stroke Tony's already large ego'**

_Pepperpot_- Tony, we both know how smart you are, you don't need to ask me for conformation.

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Smug Mode'**

_Bossman_- 'Cause that's not the only thing I have that's incredibly large and impressive :)

_Pepperpot_- Oh please, grow up.

_Bossman_- Says the person who keeps staring at my flies.

_Pepperpot_- Tony, you can't go into a meeting with a very important CEO of another company…

**Bossman has nudged Pepperpot**

_Bossman_- I have more money them him.

_Pepperpot_- (sigh) Yes, you do, but regardless; you can't go in with your flies undone, it ruins first impressions.

_Bossman_- They're very nice boxers.

_Pepperpot_- No comment.

_Bossman_- Being professional again are we Peps? :)

_Pepperpot_- Yes, Mr Stark, I am.

_Bossman_- Uh-huh. Well then, _Miss Potts, _ready to go and get stuffed with Chinese?

_Pepperpot_- While working on the incredible amount of work we have to do?

_Bossman_- You bet! :)

_Pepperpot_- I'll meet you out the front in 10.

_Bossman_- Minutes or hours?

_Pepperpot_- Ha ha.

**Pepperpot has signed off**

_Bossman_- :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Pepper and Tony are in a meeting; sorry this took so long to write!_

_Review!!_

_Btw- My other story 'Beginning of the Future' was actually finished, but since I've had so many nice reviews from people asking for an update I'll add another chapter, just give me time to write it!_

**Pepperpot has just signed in on a mobile device**

_Pepperpot_- You have pasta sauce in your beard.

_Bossman_- It's not a beard, it's a goatee. Obadiah had a beard, goatees are far sexier.

_Pepperpot_- Whatever you say Mr Stark, but whatever it is; you have pasta sauce in it.

_Bossman_- So I do.

_Pepperpot_- That's disgusting.

_Bossman_- What?

_Pepperpot_- This is why wipes were invented.

_Bossman_- Yes, and they're a great invention. But sometimes licking it off is much better,

_Pepperpot_- Yuck.

_Bossman_- Pepper, if you wanted to lick it off for me all you had to do was ask, seriously, I wouldn't have minded.

_Pepperpot_- Keep dreaming Tony.

_Bossman_- Yes please…

_Pepperpot_- Tony, I can't concentrate when you're staring at my bum.

_Bossman_- As opposed to staring at my flies?

_Pepperpot_- No comment, now pay attention. This could be where you get caught out.

_Bossman_- No-one has ever caught me out Peps.

Pepperpot- I did, that's why you hired me.

_Bossman_- Okay fine, you were the one exception.

_Pepperpot_- I always am, now pay attention.

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Trying Not To Get Caught Out Although The Only Person Who Has So Far Is His Gorgeous Assistant Pepper**

_Bossman_- Wait a minute… did he say 'publish'?

_Pepperpot_- Yes, he did.

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Verbally Spanking Idiotic Accountant'**

I cannot believe you put that as your status.

_Bossman_- Well it worked!

The verbal spanking not the status, which probably didn't help at all.

_Pepperpot_- Okay fine, apart from me so far your record is still clean.

_Bossman_- My record is anything _but _clean :)

_Pepperpot_- You know what I mean.

_Bossman_- Fancy getting a drink later?

_Pepperpot_- Define a drink.

_Bossman_- There's a new jazz bar that's opened round the corner I was planning on checking out this evening. Do you want to come to?

_Pepperpot_- Will it involve singing waitresses and you getting drunk?

_Bossman_- Singing waitresses are at every jazz bar, but it's not like they're going to strip or anything, and I won't get drunk if you're there 'cause you won't let me.

_Pepperpot_- Okay fine, I'll come too.

_Bossman_- Awesome, I'll pick you up at eight, wear that sexy blue number.

_Pepperpot_- That is ridiculously inappropriate for a jazz bar.

_Bossman_- Hey, don't insult my amazingly good taste :)

_Pepperpot_- Meeting over Tony, don't forget to sign those forms.

_Bossman_- Yes Pepper, see you later!

**Pepperpot has signed off**

_Bossman_- Score :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Pepper and Tony are in Tony's office on laptops._

_Review! I love you all!_

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Your nose is red.

_Pepperpot_- I hadn't noticed.

_Bossman_- Really? Everyone else has, it matches your hair.

_Pepperpot_- Well at least I'm colour co-ordinating.

_Bossman_- Uh-huh, so why is your nose red?

_Pepperpot_- I'd imagine it's because you sent your poor assistant out in the middle of winter to get you a coffee.

_Bossman_- It's a very nice coffee.

_Pepperpot_- So glad.

_Bossman_- Peps… are you hung-over?

_Pepperpot_- No.

_Bossman_- So you don't remember what happened last night then.

_Pepperpot_- We went to that bar.

_Bossman_- After…

_Pepperpot_- I went home.

_Bossman_- Uh-huh. You really don't remember do you?

_Pepperpot_- Yes I do.

_Bossman_- Clearly you don't.

Pepper…

_Pepperpot_- Okay fine, the hours between 2 and 5 am are a bit of a blur… I'd imagine that's because I was asleep.

_Bossman_- Uh-huh.

_Pepperpot_- Yep.

_Bossman_- Right.

:) You _really _don't remember!

_Pepperpot_- Fine, what happened between the hours of 2 and 5 am?

_Bossman_- Well… you spent most of it trying to get my shirt off.

_Pepperpot_- Very funny.

_Bossman_- I'm being serious! I have nail marks on my back! Do you want to see?

_Pepperpot_- No! And I don't believe you.

_Bossman_-_ Nail_ marks Peps.

_Pepperpot_- Right. Why would I want to get your shirt off?

_Bossman_- Well I can think of one good reason.

_Pepperpot_- No. NO! I do _not _want to sleep with you Tony.

_Bossman_- Clearly you do.

_Pepperpot_- Do not.

Did I?

_Bossman_- Pepper please, what kind of person do you think I am? I'm hardly going to take advantage of you when you're pissed out your head.

_Pepperpot_- I was _not _pissed.

How did I get home?

_Bossman_- I took you home, while trying to stop you getting my shirt off :)

_Pepperpot_- Oh god Tony I am so sorry.

_Bossman_- Seriously Pepper, you can hardly apologise to me. Apart from the fact that I was secretly enjoying it you've had to sort me out enough times.

_Pepperpot_- Can we not mention this, ever again, please?

_Bossman_- Sure, pinky swear?

_Pepperpot_- Let go of my hand Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- Yes Miss Potts.

_Pepperpot_-………………

_Bossman_- What?

_Pepperpot_- Can I see those marks?


	10. Chapter 10

_Inspired by the new Google logo! Quick chapter before lunch._

_:)_

_Review!! (Pepper is in her office and Tony is in his)_

**Bossman has just logged in**

_Bossman_- Pepper oh darling love of my life…

_Pepperpot_- Now what have you done?

_Bossman_- I _may _have spilt a _little _bit of coffee on those reports you gave me.

_Pepperpot_- TONY!!

_Bossman_- Well yeah, don't suppose you have spares?

_Pepperpot_- Tony, I worked with you close on 10 years, I know what you're like. Of COURSE I have spares you muppet!!

_Bossman_- Calling your boss a muppet isn't professional.

_Pepperpot_- Neither is spilling coffee all over your VERY important forms!

_Bossman_- Touché.

It's time to play the music… it's time to light the lights…

_Pepperpot_- What?

_Bossman_- Oh Pepper please, you can't honestly tell me you've never seen the Muppet Show.

_Pepperpot_- I haven't, actually.

_Bossman_- :O!

Pepper, I was a four year old with an IQ of 150 and even _I _saw the Muppet show!!

_Pepperpot_- Well I never did.

_Bossman_- Right. You are coming round tonight and I am introducing you to Kermit.

_Pepperpot_- Kermit?

_Bossman_- Kermit the frog. When in doubt, Google.

_Pepperpot_- Wow, he's… something.

And I'm too busy to come round this evening.

_Bossman_- I've just cleared your schedule.

_Pepperpot_- Strictly speaking you can't actually do that…

_Bossman_- I just have. I cannot _believe _I have let this escape my attention for so long!

_Pepperpot_- Fine, but you're getting popcorn.

_Bossman_- Done deal Miss Potts.

**Bossman has logged off**

_Pepperpot_- Now what have I got myself into?


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter is only short but I only have 2 minutes before the bell goes. I'll follow it up ASAP._

_Please review! (and thank you _so much _to those that already have!)_

**Pepperpot has just signed in**

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

Anyone home…

Activate protocol 143

**MostAwesomeAIEver has just signed in**

MostAwesomeAIEver?

_MostAwesomeAIEver_- Yes Miss Potts, I believe Mr Stark thought it was appropriate.

_Pepperpot_- Okay… Where is Tony?

_MostAwesomeAIEver_- I believe he is asleep in his office, Miss Potts.

_Pepperpot_- Okay, wake him up at 2:30pm.

_MostAwesomeAIEver_- Yes Miss Potts.

_Pepperpot_- Actually stuff that, wake him up now.

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- You're the one that told me to get some sleep.

_Pepperpot_- I know, but I wasn't referring to using your keyboard as a pillow.

_Bossman_- :P It wasn't comfy, how can I help?

_Pepperpot_- I have some forms that need signing.

_Bossman_- Does that mean I have to go to the office?

_Pepperpot_- Yes please.

_Bossman_- :P

_Pepperpot_- You also have a meeting at 3 with the board of directors.

_Bossman_- Ah, those stuck up post it notes.

_Pepperpot_- Stuck up _post it notes?_

_Bossman_- Yeah, you stick up post it notes.

_Pepperpot_- Right… you coming over then?

_Bossman_- I'm in the car now.

_Pepperpot_- Good, now get off the phone.

**Pepperpot has logged off**

_Bossman_- Yep, love you to.


	12. Chapter 12

_Probably my longest chapter XD_

_And in response to a query by XxThe Best Damn ThingxX, I go to a 6__th__ form in England so I still had to go to school today, but we still had the 2 minutes silence at 11._

_Tony and Pepper are in a meeting with the senior staff, Mr Milo is just a guy I made up off the top of my head, CEO of some company somewhere._

_I didn't mention it in chapter 11, but Tony was at home and Pepper was at the office._

_Please review!_

_BTW- Competition time! However can think of the best name for Mr Milo's company will have that company's name in the next chapter with Mr Milo in it and will also have the next chapter of 'Beginning of the Future' dedicated to them. _

_That may sound a bit pompous, but I can't think of a name!_

_Open until Saturday 14__th__._

**Pepperpot has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Let me guess, my flies are undone?

_Pepperpot_- No, actually. You have a HUGE black eye.

_Bossman_- I know, I can feel it.

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- I can't tell if you're telling me off or if I'm getting some sympathy.

_Pepperpot_- Normally I'd be telling you off but that does look _very _painful, so it was more of an exasperated 'what I am going to do with you' kind of 'Tony…'

_Bossman_- Love me, feed me, never leave me?

_Pepperpot_- Isn't that from Garfield?

_Bossman_- He's my mentor, and yes it is. And yes my eye is also very painful XO

_Pepperpot_- How did you get a black eye with the mask on?

_Bossman_- I wasn't wearing the mask at the time.

_Pepperpot_- ?

_Bossman_- I was in my workshop.

_Pepperpot_- And…

_Bossman_- And I stood on a pipe.

_Pepperpot_- ?

_Bossman_- Have you ever seen the Simpson's episode where sideshow Bob stands on the end of a rake and it comes up and he gets hit in the eye by the handle?

_Pepperpot_- I don't think so…

_Bossman_- Lets say you have, it was like that; only replace the rake with a pipe.

_Pepperpot_- I'm not seeing how standing on a pipe could send it flying into your eye.

_Bossman_- There was a cross section at the end of it, which was the bit I stood on.

_Pepperpot_- Ouch.

_Bossman_- You have no idea. I was blind for about 10 minutes.

_Pepperpot_- 10 minutes?! Why didn't you go to a hospital?

_Bossman_- Pepper, you know how much I hate hospitals. Touched though I am that you love my brown eyes so much, I had JARVIS take a look and it's all fine.

Though I'd be ever indebted to you if you got me an ice-pack.

**Pepperpot has changed her status to 'Getting An Ice-Pack For Her Idiotic Boss'**

**Pepperpot has changed her status to 'Giving Said Idiotic Boss Said Ice-Pack'**

Pepper I love you.

_Pepperpot_- So you should, and I do NOT love your brown eyes. Well, I do, but not like that…

_Bossman_- ? :)

_Pepperpot_- You know what I mean.

Mr Milo is asking you a question.

Tony.

Tony, stop staring at me like you want to eat me and answer the question!

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Not Eating Pepper Potts'**

_Bossman_- I'm sure you'd taste delicious.

_Pepperpot_- I'm better with salt. Now everyone is staring at you.

_Bossman_- Hmmm salt. And of course everyone's staring at me, I have a ice-pack over one eye!

_Pepperpot_- Yeah, I think they've worked out I'm talking to you. And by the way, you're not the only CEO who constantly has his flies down, Mr Milo does too.

Stop laughing! Now everyone really is looking!

_Bossman_- Yeah… I think they've just worked out that I'm talking to you.

_Pepperpot_- If they hadn't already.

_Bossman_- Good point, you would have thought they'd be used to it by now.

_Pepperpot_- At least I'm being conspicuous.

_Bossman_- Peps, PA's are _supposed _to sit and take notes :)

_Pepperpot_- Exactly, that's why I have the perfect cover :)

_Bossman_- Now you're using smiley's! :)

_Pepperpot_- It's completely your fault because you're constantly using them.

_Bossman_- I'm a bad influence on you Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- That you are, now pay attention.

_Bossman_- I am… and why were you staring at Mr Milo's flies?

_Pepperpot_- His trousers are black, his boxers are fluorescent orange. Hard not to notice.

_Bossman_- See? If I'm planning on showing of my boxers at least I'm a little more subtle.

_Pepperpot_- Only a little, and I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you.

_Bossman_- Pepper, its become a daily occurrence!

_Pepperpot_- (sigh) I know.

_Bossman_- So… did you enjoy the Muppet show? :)

_Pepperpot_- We can't talk about the Muppets during a meeting.

_Bossman_- Pepper, I would have thought that the Muppets were more civilised than a conversation about boxers.

_Pepperpot_- Good point. And yes, I did enjoy it in a weird kind of way.

_Bossman_- See? Told you you would.

_Pepperpot_- Yes, you did.

_Bossman_- Box-set for Christmas?

_Pepperpot_- If you're offering.

_Bossman_- :) Well that's you sorted, I still can't work out what to give Rhodey.

_Pepperpot_- You've never given me a Christmas present before, or Rhodey, actually.

_Bossman_- I bought you pair of earrings to wear to that evening do a few years ago.

_Pepperpot_- I hadn't forgotten, and they're very beautiful, but that is the _one _exception.

_Bossman_- Such gratitude,

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- Oooh, now that was a annoyed 'Tony…' :)

_Pepperpot_- Yes.

_Bossman_- I'm making a real effort to give people presents this year, I've changed Peps.

Pepper.

Pepperpot.

PEPPER! YOU'RE BEING ASKED A QUESTION! STOP STARING AT ME LIKE YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME THEN HAVE MY KIDS!

:D

_Pepperpot_- I've never done that before, you really are a bad influence, and I do NOT want to sleep with you and have your kids!

_Bossman_- Face told a different story Pepper my dearest. What you doing this evening?

_Pepperpot_- Actually I'm busy this evening, I'm spending the evening with my boss watching the Muppet Show.

_Bossman_- :)


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13! Please review!_

_Great name ideas so far!_

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Staring At Pepper's Legs'**

_Pepperpot_- Go away Tony.

_Bossman_- I'd love to, but if I got up and walked out of this meeting I honestly think you'd kill me.

_Pepperpot_- You're right, I would.

_Bossman_- Then how am I supposed to go away? :)

_Pepperpot_- Just stop staring at my legs.

_Bossman_- Pepper, it's hard to not stare, you're at least 5 inches smaller than usual.

_Pepperpot_- Yep.

_Bossman_- Why?

_Pepperpot_- You're the one staring at my legs, you tell me.

_Bossman_- YOUR HEELS HAVE GONE! :O

_Pepperpot_- Yes, they have.

_Bossman_- WHY HAVE YOUR HEELS GONE?!

_Pepperpot_- One of the heels snapped off.

_Bossman_- :O

_Pepperpot_- These are the only shoes I had under my desk.

_Bossman_- :O

_Pepperpot_- Tony, stop it.

_Bossman_- :O

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- :O

**Pepperpot has blocked Bossman**

How did the heel snap?

_Pepperpot_- Tony! I blocked you!

_Bossman_- I know, and it wasn't professional :) But seriously, how did the heel break?

_Pepperpot_- You can't unblock _yourself._

_Bossman_- I just did, are you forgetting who invented the system? And by the way 'you can't unblock yourself' can sound INCREDIBLY suggestive :)

_Pepperpot_- Only to you, you have a filthy mind. And you didn't invent IM-ing.

_Bossman_- I invented the Stark Industries version, it allows me to unblock myself when my apparently-professional-PA blocks me.

And you'd only accuse me of having a filthy mind if you got where I was coming from, which means you have a filthy mind too ;D

_Pepperpot_- No comment.

_Bossman_- You're more than welcome to unblock me Pepper.

HAHAHA you've gone BRIGHT red!

_Pepperpot_- Only because me irritating boss has been dropping innuendos on me.

_Bossman_- You love it Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- I don't, and I thought you said you'd changed.

_Bossman_- The day I stop dropping innuendoes on my GORGEOUS assistant will be the day the world ends.

_Pepperpot_- And then you and Spider Man and any other superhero in the world will save it, right?

_Bossman_- Yep, then I'd come home to my beautiful girlfriend who would have been insanely worried but also insanely proud about me and of me.

_Pepperpot_- Keep dreaming.

_Bossman_- Pepper, face it, 75% of the time you're there waiting for me when I come home.

_Pepperpot_- God only knows why.

_Bossman_- Cause you _lurve _me :)

_Pepperpot_- I do not.

_Bossman_- Pepper and Tony sitting in the tree…

_Pepperpot_- Tony, don't you dare.

_Bossman_- Doing things they shouldn't be!

**Pepperpot has signed off.**

**JimRhodey has just signed in.**

JimRhodey is a lame name.

_JimRhodey_- Yeah, well so is Bossman.

Why does Pepper look like she wants to kill you?

**Bossman has just signed off.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 posted at a random part of the day :) ! This was originally chapter 15 but whenever I try uploading 14 it doesn't save all the words. Grrr._

_Tony and Pepper are in a meeting. Julie is a secretary from somewhere._

_Please review!!!!_

_Bossman_- Pepper…

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- You do know what I'm going to say, don't you?

_Pepperpot_- I have no idea.

_Bossman_- Yes, you do.

_Pepperpot_- I'm not going to humour you with a response.

_Bossman_- Okay, fine.

_Pepperpot_- Really?

_Bossman_- Pepper, I'm Tony Stark, no of course not really. Why do you have your hair down? I mean, you look absolutely stunning and I wish you'd wear it down more often but is there a specific reason?

_Pepperpot_- My hair-band broke.

_Bossman_- :O

_Pepperpot_- Haha.

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Flicking A Hair-Band At Gorgeous Assistant With The Lovely Long Hair'**

Where did you get a hair-band from?

Actually… don't answer that.

_Bossman_- It was in my pocket, I honestly have *no* idea how it got there.

_Pepperpot_- No, funny that isn't it?

_Bossman_- :)

_Pepperpot_- You do realise you nearly hit poor Julie when you flicked said hair-band at me?

_Bossman_- She got over it.

_Pepperpot_- Actually, she got_ under _it. She ducked, Tony.

**Bossman has sent an Instant Message to JulieR**

_Bossman_-Sorry I nearly hit you with a hair band Julie.

**JulieR has sent an Instant Message to Bossman**

_JulieR_- That's quite all right Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- Okay, now she's over it.

_Pepperpot_- Good.

_Bossman_- She wouldn't have sued me for nearly hitting her with a hair band, would she?

_Pepperpot_- I honestly don't know, she probably took it as a compliment.

_Bossman_- ?

_Pepperpot_- Acknowledging her existence.

_Bossman_- I'm hurt Pepper, I acknowledge all of my female staff's existence.

_Pepperpot_- Mr Stark, staring at all of your female staff's rear as they walk past does NOT constitute acknowledging their existence.

_Bossman_- But I AM acknowledging that they have a nice rear.

_Pepperpot_- Yes Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- What did that guy just say?

_Pepperpot_- What guy?

_Bossman_- The accounts guy, the one doing the presentation. Honestly, pay attention Miss Potts.

_Pepperpot_- He said 'The new arc reactor has increased the power supply output by 49% already'

_Bossman_- Uh-huh, except it's _59%._

_Pepperpot_- There's no point telling me that.

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Verbally-Spanking Account Guy For Not Reading The Statistics Properly'**

_Bossman_- My record is still clean; so far it's still only you that's caught me out.

_Pepperpot_- It's about time for someone else to then. I'm doing lunch orders, what are you having?

_Bossman_- A cheeseburger.

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- Fine, a cheeseburger and caeser salad.

_Pepperpot_- :)

_Bossman_- (smiley's)

_Pepperpot_- All your fault Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- Face it Pepper, you love it.

_Pepperpot_- Yes Tony, don't forget to sign the relevant forms and do NOT go home, you have another meeting this afternoon.

_Bossman_- Yep, love you to.

**Pepperpot has signed off**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15! The original chapter 14 still won't load. Grr. _

_Please review!_

_By the way, the song is 'Crazy In Love' by Beyonce, one of my fav songs :)_

**Bossman has nudged Pepperpot**

_Bossman_- Pepper! Wake up!

_Pepperpot_- Oh, God. I didn't just fall asleep then did I?

_Bossman_- Yes, you did.

_Pepperpot_- Did anyone notice?

_Bossman_- No, just me. Did you get any sleep last night?

_Pepperpot_- Yes.

_Bossman_- How much?

_Pepperpot_- Why is that important?

_Bossman_- Because you have two black eyes.

_Pepperpot_- I got enough.

_Bossman_- Clearly you didn't.

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- Stating the obvious Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- I got enough.

_Bossman_- Please tell me.

_Pepperpot_- Why are my sleep patterns suddenly so important to you?

_Bossman_- Since you fell asleep in a meeting about 2 minutes ago.

_Pepperpot_- I was asleep for _2 minutes?_

_Bossman_- Well… no longer than 2 minutes.

_Pepperpot_- Why didn't you wake me up sooner?

_Bossman_- I only just noticed.

_Pepperpot_- Then how did you know I was asleep for 2 minutes?

_Bossman_- I didn't, it's logic, you probably have to have an IQ of over 200 to get it.

_Pepperpot_- Tony, can I ask you something?

_Bossman_- Yes. Well… January '87 and March '99 are out of bounds.

_Pepperpot_- Believe me, if you say they're out of bounds I really don't want to know.

_Bossman_- :) What was your question Pepper darling?

_Pepperpot_- Don't call me darling, and I wanted to know how much sleep _you _got last night.

_Bossman_- Enough.

_Pepperpot_- You were flying around again weren't you Tony.

_Bossman_- Maybe.

_Pepperpot_- Tony, tell me the truth.

_Bossman_- Yes, I was.

_Pepperpot_- How much sleep did you get?

_Bossman_- How much did _you _get?

_Pepperpot_- 3 hours. You?

_Bossman_- _3???_

_Pepperpot_- Don't avoid the question, how much sleep did you get Tony?

_Bossman_- 2.

_Pepperpot_- _2??? _How could you _possibly_ have got less than me?

_Bossman_- Flying around remember.

_Pepperpot_- But you only got in at 10 today.

_Bossman_- I know.

_Pepperpot_- So surely you must have got longer than 2? When did you get home?

_Bossman_- My math is never wrong Pepper. And I got home at 2am.

_Pepperpot_- Then what did you do?

_Bossman_- I went to bed.

_Pepperpot_- For 2 hours?

_Bossman_- Yes.

_Pepperpot_- Why didn't you get longer than 2 hours?

_Bossman_- I had nightmares, couldn't/didn't want to go back to sleep.

_Pepperpot_- Why didn't you call me?

_Bossman_- I didn't want to wake you.

_Pepperpot_- Oh Tony.

_Bossman_- Do I detect a hint of sympathy there Miss Potts?

_Pepperpot_- Maybe. Put it this way, I wouldn't like to dream your dreams.

_Bossman_- I should think not to. Most of them involve naked women.

_Pepperpot_- I did NOT want to know that!

_Bossman_- When you're talking to me what do you expect? :)

_Pepperpot_- You're impossible.

_Bossman_- Says the PA who just UNPROFESSIONALLY (:D) fell asleep in a meeting.

_Pepperpot_- Because her boss works her too hard.

_Bossman_- …

_Pepperpot_- TONY!

_Bossman_- :)

_Pepperpot_- Are you ever going to stop?

_Bossman_- Not until you admit you're crazy about me.

_Pepperpot_- Not going to happen.

_Bossman_- _'Got me looking so crazy right now your touch got me looking so crazy right now. Looking so crazy in love got me looking got me looking so crazy in love.'_

_Pepperpot_- Suicidal Tendencies?

_Bossman_- Are you serious??!

_Pepperpot_- ?

_Bossman_- Beyonce and Jay-Z actually.

_Pepperpot_- Since when did you like Beyonce?

_Bossman_- Since I discovered her legs.

_Pepperpot_- Oh.

_Bossman_- Jealous? 'Cause you've got nice legs too.

_Pepperpot_- Whatever. Sign the forms and go away.

_Bossman_- :)

**Bossman has just signed off.**

_Pepperpot_- And by the way, I'm crazy about you.


	16. The Saga Of The Pants Part the 1st

_Chapter 16 is up! Tony is in his office and Pepper is in hers (conveniently placed glass door remember) :)_

_Please review!_

_( ColonelCool is Rhodey)_

**Pepperpot has just signed in**

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- Now what have I done?

_Pepperpot_- You have a pair of knickers sticking out of your pocket.

_Bossman_- Okay, I REALLY DO have _no _idea how they got there!

_Pepperpot_- Really.

_Bossman_- Yes really.

**Pepperpot has signed off**

_Bossman_- Crap.

**ColonelCool has just signed in**

_Bossman_- ?

_ColonelCool_- Yeah, cool huh?

_Bossman_- If you say so…

_ColonelCool_- Okay… Pepper just walked past. She looks REALLY pissed. Now what have you said?

_Bossman_- There's a pair of knickers in my pocket.

_ColonelCool_- Nice to know you're back on form :)

_Bossman_- I'm not! I honestly have no idea how they got there!

_ColonelCool_- Well they must have come from somewhere.

_Bossman_- I know, but this is a new suit, and I since I haven't (cough) had anyone over since… well, you know, I don't see how they could have got there.

**Pepperpot has just signed in**

Pepper…

_Pepperpot_- Whatever it is you're going to say, don't bother. Meeting in 20 minutes.

**Pepperpot has signed off**

_Bossman_- Hang on, I'm going after her.

**Bossman has signed off**

_ColonelCool_-_All by myself…_

_Will Tony manage to convince Pepper? Will Rhodey find someone else to talk to? Where _did _those knickers come from? Will smiley's take over the world? Does anyone care? Let me know! The review button is your friend!_


	17. The Saga Of The Pants Part the 2nd

_This is going to be a special section within Busy Day At The Office called 'The Saga Of The Pants,' it started chapter 16. Tony is in his office and Rhodey and Pepper are wandering around randomly in the building._

_Please review if you want to know what happens!_

**ColonelCool has just signed in**

_ColonelCool_- Well?

_Bossman_- It always amazes me how fast women in heels can walk.

_ColonelCool_- That's a no then.

_Bossman_- (sigh)

_ColonelCool_- Found out whose knickers they are yet then?

_Bossman_- No, but when I do find out I'm going to bust their ass.

_ColonelCool_- What are you doing right now?

_Bossman_- Running through jet boot propulsion systems in my office at SI.

_ColonelCool_- While talking to me?

_Bossman_- Yeah, impressive huh.

_ColonelCool_- I gotta know, are you always thinking about numbers? I mean, like, always?

_Bossman_- I'm not sure…

_ColonelCool_- You don't know? Are they always in your head? Like background noise?

_Bossman_- They must be…

_ColonelCool_- Jeez Tony, god only knows why they call you a genius.

_Bossman_- Because I'm good at making CEOs of other companies run away crying for their mummies when I walk in the room?

_ColonelCool_- The ego…

_Bossman_- How I live Rhodey.

**Pepperpot has just signed in on a mobile device**

Pepper will you PLEASE stop and listen to me! Please!

_Pepperpot_- Save it Tony, what you do in your spare time doesn't affect me in any way.

_Bossman_- But Pepper, I DIDN'T! I haven't…

_Pepperpot_- Not interested. It's 7 o'clock so I'm going home. I left some forms on your desk that need signing.

_Bossman_- Pepper, please will you just…

**Pepperpot has signed off**

Bugger bugger bugger!!

_ColonelCool_- Well?

_Bossman_- I don't even think she's talking to me now.

_ColonelCool_- Wow, I can see her out the window, she's REALLY pissed.

_Bossman_- You don't say? I'm going home too.

**Bossman has just signed off**

_ColonelCool_- _Don't wanna be… all myself! Any more!_

_Will Rhodey stop singing when no-one's online? Will Pepper listen to Tony? Will Tony find out whose knickers they are? Will smiley's return to take vengeance for not being in this chapter? Will these chapters get funnier? Please review!_


	18. The Saga Of The Pants Part the 3rd

_Wow! When I signed on I had 19 emails!! I love you all so much!_

_So, here it is, part 3 of 'The Saga Of The Pants.' Tony is in his office, Pepper is in hers (conveniently placed glass door) and Rhodey is wandering around in some random part of the building._

_Love you so much! Keep reviewing!!_

**ColonelCool has just signed in on a mobile device**

_ColonelCool_- Pepper talking to you yet?

_Bossman_- Go away Rhodes.

_ColonelCool_- Why…?

_Bossman_- I'm trying to kill myself.

_ColonelCool_- I'm guessing that means Pepper _isn't _talking to you.

_Bossman_- (sigh) No, she isn't.

_ColonelCool_- Any luck finding out whose pants they are?

_Bossman_- No, and strictly speaking they aren't pants, it's a thong.

_ColonelCool_- Nice.

_Bossman_- That's a matter of opinion.

**Pepperpot has just signed in**

Peppe…

**Pepperpot has blocked Bossman**

Are you forgetting who invented the system? You can't block me, I'm unblockable.

Pepper you can't ignore me forever.

Pepper will you _please _listen to me?

I know you're there I can see you in your office!

**Pepperpot has signed off**

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Losing The Will To Live'**

_ColonelCool_- Only losing?

_Bossman_- Good point.

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Lost The Will To Live'**

Luckily my office is on the 70th floor.

_ColonelCool_- Why is that lucky?

_Bossman_- It won't hurt so much when I jump out the window.

_Will Tony really jump out the window? Will Pepper stop blocking Tony? Will Rhodey change his username? To whom does the thong belong? Find out in the next exciting instalment of 'The Saga Of The Pants'- coming soon. (I think)_


	19. The Saga Of The Pants Part the 4th

_And the winner is… newworldwriter1 with 'Milo's Magnetics Mechanics' - love it! In this chapter you'll learn who Tony believes to be the suspects and their reasons. Take a guess… if you dare. They may put a thong in _your _pocket!_

_Please review if you want more!_

**ColonelCool has just signed in**

_ColonelCool_- You should really speak to Tony.

_Pepperpot_- And why, pray?

_ColonelCool_- He's threatening to _jump out a window._

_Pepperpot_- You believe him?

_ColonelCool_- I don't know Pepper he seems pretty beat up.

_Pepperpot_- I'll speak to him when he apologises.

_ColonelCool_- For what?

_Pepperpot_- For lying to me.

_ColonelCool_- What did he say?

_Pepperpot_- It's not what he said, it's the way he said it.

_ColonelCool_- Okay… and what did he say?

_Pepperpot_- Not important.

_ColonelCool_- Did he say anything?

_Pepperpot_- Yes.

_ColonelCool_- Like what?

_Pepperpot_- Why does it matter to you?

_ColonelCool_- Because I don't think he said anything, I think you're just jealous.

**Pepperpot has signed off**

Bloody hell, do I have to do _everything _myself?

**Bossman has just signed on**

Not out that window yet then?

_Bossman_- I'm working on it.

_ColonelCool_- What did you say to Pepper?

_Bossman_- Nothing, she's ignoring me remember?

_ColonelCool_- She seems to be under the impression you're lying to her.

_Bossman_- She would.

_ColonelCool_- So, Watson, any closer with the thong incident?

_Bossman_- I'm Holmes, you're Watson.

_ColonelCool_- You have the 'tash to be Watson.

_Bossman_- I'm also the genius, Holmes was a genius ergo- I'm Holmes.

_ColonelCool_- Okay then, _Holmes, _any closer?

_Bossman_- I have some ideas, the one thing that's clear is someone planted it on me.

_ColonelCool_- No shit Sherlock. Who?

_Bossman_- I've narrowed it down to 5 suspects.

_ColonelCool_- Only 5? (eyebrow raise) I need names, and reasons.

_Bossman_- 1- Pepper, she may be trying to make me crack. 2- You, I still don't think you've forgiven me for putting Cher on your computer. 3- Julie because I nearly hit her with a hairband. 4- Mr Cradit, because I walked into an important meeting with 'kick my shiny metal ass' taped to my back.

_ColonelCool_- Yeah, that _was _me. Number 5?

_Bossman_- I thought it was you. And number 5 is Mr Milo.

_ColonelCool_- The guy from Milo's Magnetic Mechanics?

_Bossman_- Yeah, him.

_ColonelCool_- Why?

_Bossman_- He gave me the shifty eye.

_ColonelCool_- Right… but so does everyone in the building…

_Bossman_- Yeah… but this was different.

_ColonelCool_- So it wasn't a_ 'what would Tony Stark do if I pushed him up against the desk and ripped his shirt off' _kind of look.

_Bossman_- Is that the look I get?

_ColonelCool_- Yes.

_Bossman_- From the men too?

_ColonelCool_- Yes.

_Bossman_- Score.

_ColonelCool_- So you have your suspects, who are you going to interrogate first?

_Bossman_- The first person I'm going to interrogate is…

_So, you have your suspects and the reasons. Who do you think is the culprit? Will Pepper talk to Tony? Will Tony find out where the thong came from? Will the smiley's cancel this story for not appearing in 2 chapters? Would Tony make a good Holmes? There's only one way you're ever going to know… REVIEW! _


	20. The Saga Of The Pants Part the 5th

_Part the 5__th__ in the pants saga and suspect 1- please review!_

_Previously on 'Busy Day At The Office- The Saga Of The Pants Part The 4__th__:_

_ColonelCool_- So you have your suspects, who are you going to interrogate first?

_Bossman_- The first person I'm going to interrogate is…

_And now the conclusion_

* * *

_Bossman- _You.

_ColonelCool_- Me?

_Bossman_- Yeah, since you're here.

_ColonelCool_- Okay…

_Bossman_- On the morning of November the 1st at 10ish in the morning where were you?

_ColonelCool_- I was in the weapons development section of Stark Industries.

_Bossman_- Even though it's no longer used?

_ColonelCool_- I was assisting in upgrading some of the fighter jets.

_Bossman_- Can anyone confirm that you were there?

_ColonelCool_- Yes.

_Bossman_- Who?

_ColonelCool_- Everyone in that section, at that time.

_Bossman_- (exasperated sigh) I need names, Rhodey.

_ColonelCool_- Oh, uh… Peter Rodgers, he was there.

_Bossman_- One sec…

**Bossman has sent an instant message to PeterR**

Was Rhodey helping with the fighter jets on November 1st at around 10ish?

**PeterR has sent an instant message to Bossman**

_PeterR_- Yes, and who is this?

**Bossman has sent an instant message to PeterR**

_Bossman_- Tony Stark. Cheers.

Okay fine so it wasn't you.

_ColonelCool_- Told you man, so who's your next suspect?

_Bossman_- My next suspect is…

_So it wasn't Rhodey! Only four suspects left. Will Tony find out who did it? Will the smiley's write to the FanFiction network demanding this story's instant cancellation? Only one way to find out… review!_


	21. The Saga Of The Pants Part the 6th

_Part the 6__th__. Sorry this took so long to write! Please review!_

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- My head hurts.

_ColonelCool_- Can't say I'm surprised, that's what happens when you drink 5 tequilas one after the other.

_Bossman_- Huh? No I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about the thong thing!

_ColonelCool_- So the 5 tequilas didn't affect you at _all? _

_Bossman_- Well… I can't stand up but apart from that no, they didn't affect me.

_ColonelCool_- I would hate to be your liver.

_Bossman_- So would I.

_ColonelCool_- Spoken to Pepper recently?

_Bossman_- What do you think?

_ColonelCool_- You made up, went out, and then made out?

_Bossman_- No, unfortunately.

_ColonelCool_- Who's your next suspect?

_Bossman_- Pepper herself, but since she's ignoring me I'll have to move on to the next person on my list.

_ColonelCool_- Who is…?

_Bossman_- Julie.

_ColonelCool_- Your secretary?

_Bossman_- That's the one.

_ColonelCool_- Why?

_Bossman_- Because I nearly hit her with a hairband.

**Pepperpot has just signed in**

**Bossman has blocked user controls for Pepperpot**

_Pepperpot_- Tony!!

_Bossman_- Yes Pepper?

_Pepperpot_- Why have you blocked my user controls??

_Bossman_- So you can't log off and are therefore forced to talk to me :)

_Pepperpot_- I can always walk away.

_Bossman_- And leave yourself logged on where anyone can type anything??

_Pepperpot_- What do you want.

_Bossman_- For you to acknowledge my existence and talk to me.

_Pepperpot_- I have nothing to say to you.

_Bossman_- Would you like to hear my suspect list?

_Pepperpot_- For what?

_Bossman_- The Thong Incident.

_Pepperpot_- Which for some reason is so important it's in capitals.

_Bossman_- Uh-huh, and it's important because you aren't talking to me anymore.

_Pepperpot_- I'm talking to you now.

_Bossman_- Yeah. After… what? 18 days of silence?

_Pepperpot_- Tony, I've already told you, what you do in your spare time is of no concern to me.

_Bossman_- Clearly it is if it means you go into a *un-professional* sulk for 18 days.

_Pepperpot_- (sigh) Fine, who are your suspects?

_Bossman_- You, Julie, Mr Cradit and Mr Milo.

_Pepperpot_- Okay… why me?

_Bossman_- Because you're the one that noticed them first and then ignored me for 18 days.

_Pepperpot_- Right… Julie?

_Bossman_- I nearly hit her with a hairband.

_Pepperpot_- Mr Cradit?

_Bossman_- I walked into a meeting with 'kick my shiny metal ass' on my back, courtesy of Rhodey.

_Pepperpot_- Mr Milo?

_Bossman_- He gave me the shifty eye.

_Pepperpot_- But so does pretty much everyone else in this building.

_Bossman_- Yeah.

_Pepperpot_- Why not Rhodey?

_Bossman_- I've already interrogated him, he's clean.

_ColonelCool_- Tony, you still there?

**ColonelCool has joined the conversation between Bossman and Pepperpot**

_Pepperpot_- ColonelCool?

_ColonelCool_- Yep, neat huh.

_Bossman_- That's what he thinks.

_ColonelCool_- Nice to see you're talking to Tony again.

**Pepperpot has blocked ColonelCool**

She blocked me!

**Bossman has blocked ColonelCool**

Oh for crying out loud!

_Yeah! Pepper's talking to Tony again! Will Rhodey stop getting blocked? Will Tony find the culprit? Will Pepper throw a tantrum? Will the smiley's stop revolting since they have actually made an appearance in this chapter? Keep reviewing if you want to know!_


	22. Chapter 22

_6 reviews by lunchtime! I love everyone! This isn't part of the pants saga, although it does mention it. Much more smiley's too. This is just a Tony/Pepper chapter now they're talking to each other again._

_Keep reviewing! :)_

**Bossman has just signed in **

_Bossman_- Did you see where my keys went after that meeting?

_Pepperpot_- They fell out your pocket, I've got them.

_Bossman_- Pepper you're a star.

_Pepperpot_- I know.

_Bossman_- :)

_Pepperpot_-You have another meeting in 10 minutes.

_Bossman_- :P

_Pepperpot_- I couldn't agree more, it's with Mr Milo.

_Bossman_- Ah-ha! My 4th suspect!

_Pepperpot_- Please tell me you're not going to quiz him about thongs.

_Bossman_- (whistles nonchalantly)

_Pepperpot_- Tony, listen very carefully because I'm only going to say this once: Don't. You. Dare.

_Bossman_- For you darling Pepper, I'll do anything.

_Pepperpot_- The next time you call me darling, I'm going to key the Audi.

_Bossman_- You wouldn't dare, and I'm just glad you're talking to me.

_Pepperpot_- :)

_Bossman_- Does that mean you're glad you're talking to me too?

_Pepperpot_- Maybe.

_Bossman_- Face it Peps, you're just glad you have me all to yourself again.

_Pepperpot_- You're making it sound like I've claimed ownership over you.

_Bossman_- You claimed ownership on me the day I heard your voice while I was having my head dunked under water.

_Pepperpot_- ?

_Bossman_- Long story, I'll tell you over Muppets and hot chocolate.

_Pepperpot_- You're on.


	23. The Saga Of The Pants Part the 7th

_Chapter 23… Please review!!_

**Bossman has just signed in**

Bossman- The coffee machine's broken! :O

Pepperpot- How could this have happened?? :O

Bossman- :O

Pepperpot- To be honest, when you take into consideration the amount of coffee the senior staff drink I'm really not surprised.

Bossman- Staff+TooMuchCoffee= Problem

Pepperpot- Well quite.

Bossman- (sigh)

Pepperpot- I couldn't agree more

**ColonelCool has just signed in**

Bossman- Coffee!!

ColonelCool- Pardon?

Bossman- Where are you?

ColonelCool- 2nd Floor.

Bossman- There's a coffee machine there isn't there?

ColonelCool- Yes…

Bossman- Bring it up.

ColonelCool- You want me to bring up the coffee machine.

Bossman- Yes please.

ColonelCool- To the executive floor.

Bossman- You got it.

ColonelCool- What about everyone on the 2nd floor?

Bossman- Rhodey, listen, if we don't get this coffee machine fixed _pronto _there's going to be a revolt.

ColonelCool- (sigh) Fine, but the 2nd floor will revolt too.

Bossman- Orders from Tony Stark.

ColonelCool- I want you to know, whatever happens to me? I'm blaming you.

Bossman- Duly noted. Now hurry up!

**ColonelCool has changed his status to 'Committing Suicide By Stealing 2****nd**** Floor's Coffee Machine'**

Pepperpot- You're getting Rhodey to steal the coffee machine from the 2nd floor?

Bossman- Yep.

Pepperpot- :O

Bossman- We need it more than them.

Pepperpot- Yeah… Good point.

Bossman- :)

**ColonelCool has changed his status to 'Running Up The Stairs Away From Angry Mob'**

Have you got the coffee machine?

ColonelCool- Yes, and I barely escaped with my life. I hope you realise that now everyone on the second floor hates you?

Bossman- There is more than one coffee machine on there isn't there?

ColonelCool- Yes, but they're as caffeine addicted as you or Pepper.

Pepperpot- Okay, I've ordered a new machine, it should turn up in an hour.

**2ndFloorStaff has 1 unread email**

To: 2ndFloorStaff

From: Stark, Tony

Subject: Coffee

Sorry I stole (got Rhodey to steal) your coffee machine, you'll get it back in an hour.

Tony Stark

Bossman- Hmmm, Pepper's coffee… :)

You do realise that if you patented this you'd make a fortune?

Pepperpot- I'll keep it in mind.

Bossman- By the way, I found out who put the thong in my pocket.

Pepperpot- Who?

Bossman- You.

Pepperpot- Very funny. Who really? Or do you still not know?

Bossman- It was you, Pepper. This building is covered with CCTV cameras.

Pepperpot- Okay fine it was me.

Bossman- Why?

_It was Pepper!! Do you want to know her reasons??? REVIEW!_


	24. The Saga Of The Pants Part the 8th

_103 reviews!! OMG!!! :) :) _

_So, here is your reward, the long awaited (I think) conclusion to the Pant's Saga. _

_Keep reviewing!!!_

_Previously on 'Busy Day At The Office- The Saga Of The Pants Part The 7__th__'_

_Bossman_- By the way, I found out who put the thong in my pocket.

_Pepperpot_- Who?

_Bossman_- You.

_Pepperpot_- Very funny. Who really? Or do you still not know?

_Bossman_- It was you, Pepper. This building is covered with CCTV cameras.

_Pepperpot_- Okay fine it was me.

_Bossman_- Why?

_And now the conclusion…_

* * *

_Pepperpot- _I was curious.

_Bossman_- About thongs? Don't you own any? I know I do!

_Pepperpot_- No I was not curious about the thongs and the only reason you own any is because you get sent them in the post.

_Bossman_- Still counts. So what were you curious about?

_Pepperpot_- Your reaction.

_Bossman_- To thongs? I love them! People should wear them more often!

_Pepperpot_- Your reaction to the discovery of a thong in your pocket!

_Bossman_- Ah I see!

Why?

_Pepperpot_- You keep saying that you've changed, I wanted to see if you really had.

_Bossman_- By putting a thong in my pocket?

_Pepperpot_- Yes, and it worked because you honestly wanted to know who did it.

_Bossman_- :P

_Pepperpot_- Exactly. Plus you went through the CCTV.

_Bossman_- :P

_Pepperpot_- It isn't professional to stick your tongue out at your PA.

_Bossman_- (coughs) It isn't professional to put a _thong _in your _boss's _pocket!!

_Pepperpot_- It was an experiment.

_Bossman_- :P I still don't see what it proves though.

_Pepperpot_- That you _have _changed. The old Tony Stark would probably have put up posters announcing your discovery around the building.

_Bossman_- I'm not like that though Peps.

_Pepperpot_- But you were.

_Bossman_- Not anymore.

_Pepperpot_- So I see.

_Bossman_- Did you prefer the old Tony Stark?

_Pepperpot_- No, I prefer the new version, minus the killing yourself in a metal suit part.

_Bossman_- 'Cause I can still put up posters if you want me too.

_Pepperpot_- I don't want you to.

_Bossman_- :)

_Pepperpot_- Fancy going out to the Jazz bar again this evening?

_Bossman_- Are you asking me on a date Miss Potts? :)

_Pepperpot_- Between two friends, and to show there's no hard feelings.

_Bossman_- Done. Although if you want to turn it into a date that's fine, especially considering that you tried to get my clothes off last time.

_Pepperpot_- Uh, don't remind me.

_Bossman_- Would you like a poster of that too?

_Pepperpot_- Fine! You've made your point!

_Bossman_- :)

I'll come get you at 7, sexy blue number?

_Pepperpot_- Don't push it Tony.

_Bossman_- Hey, you're the one that asked me!

_Pepperpot_- I'll see you later Tony.

**Pepperpot has signed off**

**ColonelCool has signed in**

_ColonelCool_- Worked out who it was yet?

_Bossman_- Yep, it was Pepper.

_ColonelCool_- Really!? Why!

_Bossman_- Can't talk to you now, have to go get ready.

_ColonelCool_- For what?

_Bossman_- Date with Pepper.

_ColonelCool_- Wait a minute…

**Bossman has blocked ColonelCool**

:O


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25- Happy Tuesday!! The beginning of this chapter is in answer to a query by __Newworldwriter1: 'Where did she get the thong?' Well… here's your answer! :)_

_Please review!!_

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- I have to know, that thong… was it yours?

_Pepperpot_- No, Tony.

_Bossman_- Did you buy it especially?

_Pepperpot_- No, Tony.

_Bossman_- Did someone give it to you?

_Pepperpot_- No, Tony.

_Bossman_- Where did you get it from then?!

_Pepperpot_- Your underwear drawer.

_Bossman_- You went through my _underwear _drawer??

_Pepperpot_- Yep.

_Bossman_- Business or pleasure?? :)

_Pepperpot_- Ha ha.

_Bossman_- Pleasure then.

_Pepperpot_- Tony!

_Bossman_- Well if you won't give me an answer…

What was a thong doing in my underwear drawer?

_Pepperpot_- I expect it was left there by one of your women.

_Bossman_- Oh please Pepper you're making me sound like a playboy.

_Pepperpot_- You _are _a playboy.

_Bossman_- I _was _a playboy. Now I have eyes for only one woman.

_Pepperpot_- Celine Dion?

_Bossman_- Well… she is a great singer… but no.

_Pepperpot_- Beyoncè?

_Bossman_- GREAT legs! But no.

_Pepperpot_- Christine Everhart?

_Bossman_- PEPPER!

_Pepperpot_- Ooooh… touch a sore point did I?

_Bossman_- Ha ha, and it's you as you well know.

_Pepperpot_- As I well know huh?

_Bossman_- You're just too stubborn to admit it.

_Pepperpot_- Keep dreaming Tony.

_Bossman_- Yes please… and you're the one that asked me on a date yesterday!

_Pepperpot_- It was NOT a date.

_Bossman_- It so was Pep you are so in denial.

And you still haven't answered my question… what were you doing in my underwear drawer? Not that I mind, obviously :)

_Pepperpot_- Obviously, and I was looking for the thong that I knew was in there.

_Bossman_- Because you put it there…

_Pepperpot_- Because I see it every time I bring your washing up.

_Bossman_- You bring my washing up?

_Pepperpot_- No, the magic brings-washing-up fairy did it.

_Bossman_- Fairy nuff.

_Pepperpot_- What?

_Bossman_- Fairy nuff. Fair-ee-nuff, fair enough.

_Pepperpot_- Oh yeah.

_Bossman_- I know a few more.

_Pepperpot_- Like what?

_Bossman_- Whale Oil Beef Hooked.

_Pepperpot_- Okay, I don't get that one.

_Bossman_- Say it fast and in an Irish accent.

_Pepperpot_- Okay, now I get it, where do you get these?

_Bossman_- Rhodey, mainly.

_Pepperpot_- Really?

_Bossman_- Yeah, and my dad knew a few, we didn't spend ALL our time fixing cars.

_Pepperpot_- No, just MOST of your time.

_Bossman_- :)


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26- 116 reviews!!!! You are all AWESOME!!!  
Please review!_

_Tony is in his office at Stark Industries and Pepper is doing some random work at Tony's house._

* * *

**Pepperpot has just signed on**

_Pepperpot_- Your car is making a strange noise.

_Bossman_- Yeah, it does that.

Which car?

_Pepperpot_- The R8.

_Bossman_- What kind of noise is it making?

_Pepperpot_- Well… I say noise; it's actually suddenly and completely randomly started playing music.

_Bossman_- Oh.

Is it good music?

_Pepperpot_- _I _think so, but it isn't heavy metal so you might not agree.

_Bossman_- What's the song?

_Pepperpot_- Fever.

_Bossman_- If you have a fever Pep then by all means go to the doctors, unless it's me causing it in which case don't move I'll be right there :)

_Pepperpot_- Tony! And that's the name of the song!

_Bossman_- Fever?

_Pepperpot_- Yes! We heard it at that jazz bar.

_Bossman_- Oh right! The one that goes _never know how much I love you; never know how much I care._

_Pepperpot_- That's the one.

_Bossman_- Hang on… I'm going to hack onto Rhodey's account. He's getting a new start up noise.

_Pepperpot_- Fever?

_Bossman_- Yep, the Michael Bublè version.

_Pepperpot_- I love Michael Bublè.

_Bossman_- Same, he's so HOT!

_Pepperpot_- Tony!

_Bossman_- Sorry, couldn't help it :)

Okay, Rhodey has a new start up noise.

_Pepperpot_- Is it the whole part or just a little bit.

_Bossman_- It's the bit that goes _now you've listened to my story, here's the point that I have made. Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade, they give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn. Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn._

_Pepperpot_- I SO hope that someone's in the room!

_Bossman_- Same!

_Pepperpot_- The car has stopped now, why was it making that noise?

_Bossman_- JARVIS probably booted it up to charge the battery, the CD player automatically starts up.

_Pepperpot_- You have that on CD?

_Bossman_- Yep.

_Pepperpot_- Can I borrow it?

_Bossman_- Pepper darling, you can borrow anything.

_Pepperpot_- Don't call me darling, and thanks Tony.

**TonyStarkLeaveMyAccountAlone has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Time to go!

**Bossman has logged off**

**Pepperpot has logged off**

_TonyStarkLeaveMyAccountAlone_- TONY GET BACK HERE NOW!


	27. Chapter 27

_Tony is in his office and Pepper is in hers, (conveniently placed glass door) _

_Sorry this took so long, please review!!_

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Your nose is red.

_Pepperpot_- Is it? That's nice.

_Bossman_- It is actually, it matches your hair.

_Pepperpot_- So glad.

_Bossman_- Why is your nose red?

_Pepperpot_- Because it is, do I need a reason?

_Bossman_- Yes.

_Pepperpot_- Well it's none of your business.

_Bossman_- It was very sunny yesterday.

_Pepperpot_- What does that have to do with anything?

_Bossman_- Because… I think you have sunburn.

_Pepperpot_- I do not have sunburn.

_Bossman_- I think you do.

_Pepperpot_- Well I don't.

_Bossman_- Of course not, Pepper (coughs)

…………………

_Pepperpot_- What?

_Bossman_- Do you have strap marks too?

_Pepperpot_- TONY!

_Bossman_- What?

_Pepperpot_- _Why _is it any of your business?

_Bossman_- Because you're one of my employees (regardless of the fact that you also run my life) and the welfare and well-being of my employees is paramount.

_Pepperpot_- Really.

_Bossman_- I'm trying to be professional here, Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- Okay, fine. Since you're being professional, ever heard of confidentiality?

_Bossman_- That thing that's non-existent when you're me??

_Pepperpot_- That's the one. I have the right to not tell you why my nose is red.

_Bossman_- :(

Hang on; I'll be back in a sec.

**Bossman has changed his status to 'nipped to the shops'**

_Pepperpot_- What the…?

**Bossman has changed his status to 'back from the shops'**

_Bossman_- The Starkster has landed, and I got you a present, hang on, I'll hold it up.

_Pepperpot_- After sun lotion?

_Bossman_- Yep. There's no point trying to lie to me Pepper, I'm a genius, remember?

_Pepperpot_- How could I forget?

_Bossman_- Well quite.

_Pepperpot_- Thank you, Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- You're welcome, Miss Potts :)


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry this took so long to write! I'll update soon! Pinky swear :)_

_I'm also planning a Christmas edition of 'Busy Day At The Office' so keep an eye (email alert) out._

_Please review!_

**Pepperpot has just signed in**

_Pepperpot_- Is that as painful as it looks?

_Bossman_- Infinitely more so.

_Pepperpot_- Ouch.

_Bossman_- Is not enough.

_Pepperpot_- I bet, now what have you done?

_Bossman_- Not important, let me guess… you have more forms for me to sign?

_Pepperpot_- Yes I do, now don't change the subject.

_Bossman_- Iwalkedintoadoor.

_Pepperpot_- ROFL.

_Bossman_- Not professional Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- LOL.

_Bossman_- Also not professional.

_Pepperpot_- How did you do it?

_Bossman_- I tripped.

_Pepperpot_- ROFL.

_Bossman_- Pepper! Stop rubbing salt on my wounds!

_Pepperpot_- Sorry :) What did you trip over?

_Bossman_- A wire.

It was actually quite impressive.

_Pepperpot_- I bet :)

_Bossman_- Do we have any ice packs anywhere?

_Pepperpot_- Hang on, I'll send some up.

**Pepperpot has sent an instant message to JulieR**

Julie, would you mind sending some ice packs up for our idiotic boss?

**JulieR has sent an instant message to Pepperpot**

_JulieR_- Sure thing, now what has he done?

_Pepperpot_- He walked into a door.

_JulieR_- ROFL

Isn't that what you did?

**Pepperpot has blocked JulieR**

_Pepperpot_- Okay, ice packs coming up.

_Bossman_- I love you Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- I know. You do realise that this is exactly what I did a few weeks ago?

_Bossman_- I thought the door walked into you? :)

_Pepperpot_- It did.

_Bossman_- And I said 'door' in a very important meeting.

_Pepperpot_- Yes, you did.

_Bossman_- ROFL.

_Pepperpot_- What is it with everyone and ROFL today?

_Bossman_- You started it.

_Pepperpot_- Julie was doing it too.

_Bossman_- The same Julie I flicked a hairband at?

_Pepperpot_- The very same.

That is quite an impressive black eye though :)


	29. Chapter 29

_Christmas soon!!!!!!!_

_:)_

_Christmas + SilverHeart09 = happy author :)_

_Please review!_

**Pepperpot has just signed in**

_Pepperpot_- Please tell me Tony didn't just jump out the window.

_RhodeyRhodes_- I could tell you that… but I'd be lying.

_Pepperpot_- Did anyone else see?

_RhodeyRhodes_- Pretty much everyone in the building yeah.

_Pepperpot_- Crap.

_RhodeyRhodes_- Could be worse.

_Pepperpot_- He _jumped _out a _window. _How could it be worse?

_RhodeyRhodes_- At least he's wearing the suit.

_Pepperpot_- Oh joy.

**Pepperpot has sent an instant message to IronMan**

Tony!!!!!!!!!

**IronMan has just signed in**

_IronMan_- Hey Pepper!

_Pepperpot_- What the _hell _where you _thinking?_

_IronMan_- Swearing isn't professional.

_Pepperpot_- Don't get me started on professional, you just jumped out a window!

_IronMan_- Yep.

_Pepperpot_- _Why?_

_IronMan_- As an experiment.

_Pepperpot_- To prove what?!

_IronMan_- That my office window is fun to jump out of.

_Pepperpot_- Anthony Stark, you better get your ass back here RIGHT NOW.

Did you just crash through the window?

_IronMan_- Did you hear the rather large bang as well then? Yes, I did.

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_IronMan_- Hang on, I'll switch computers over.

**IronMan has logged off**

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Okay, here I am.

_Pepperpot_- You have Instant Messaging in the suit?

_Bossman_- Yes, how else did you think I was talking to you?

_Pepperpot_- To be honest… I really wasn't sure. How does it work?

_Bossman_- I say what I want you to see and JARVIS turns it into text form.

Elementary my dear Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- Could you PLEASE get down here? You have a meeting with Wayne Enterprises in 10 minutes!

_Bossman_- Wayne Enterprises?

_Pepperpot_- Yes, Bruce Wayne wants to speak to you about something.

_Bossman_- (sigh) That can't be good :S

_Pepperpot_- Why?

_Bossman_- Bruce Wayne is Batman.

_Pepperpot_- Really?

_Bossman_- Yes! I thought you were trying to learn superhero names?

_Pepperpot_- This is the same Batman from that place that no-one's heard of… right?

_Bossman_- Gotham? Yep.

_Pepperpot_- Does that even exist?

_Bossman_- I'm fairly certain that it doesn't.

_Pepperpot_- Then how can he be from there?

_Bossman_- Not sure… but Gotham (if it really does exist and I don't think it does) and Malibu, no contest. Malibu all the way.

_Pepperpot_- I'd have to agree with you there.

Bossman- :)

_Pepperpot_- Now are you getting down here or what?

_Bossman_- What.

_Pepperpot_- Pardon?

_Bossman_- You asked if I was getting down there or what. My answer is what.

_Pepperpot_- ?

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Making Mental Note To Remind Pepper Of All IM Conversations We've Had Ever'**

_Bossman_- I'll be down in 5.


	30. Chapter 30

_Inspiration from Wolfinson, who said '__Man, it would have been pretty funny too if he walked in there in the suit'_

_Maybe he did…_

_:)_

_Please review!_

_And thanks to jason kent for telling me that Batman was DC not Marvel._

_Never mind._

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Hey Pepper!

**Pepperpot has blocked Bossman**

(sigh) We've been over this as well, you can't block me I'm unblockable!

Okay fine.

**Bossman has blocked user controls for Pepperpot**

_Pepperpot_- Give. Me. Back. User. Controls. NOW!

_Bossman_- Now now Pepper, it's not professional to yell at your boss.

_Pepperpot_- It's not professional to walk into a meeting in a giant iron suit!

_Bossman_- Not iron, Gold-Titanium, but I can see why you'd get confused.

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- When it a meeting with Batman, do as Batman does.

_Pepperpot_- Bruce Wayne does NOT walk into meetings in his bat suit; I'm not even convinced he _is _Batman.

_Bossman_- Hate to break it to you Pepper, but yes he is.

_Pepperpot_- I don't believe it.

_Bossman_- I can tell.

Funny how you can't accept that Bruce Wayne is Batman when the CEO of Stark Industries is (oh yes, that's me in case you were wondering) Iron Man and everyone knows it! Bruce Wayne is basically me only not so obvious.

Plus it's REALLY ironic that you can't accept that Bruce Wayne is Batman when you CAN accept that Gotham (a place no-one has heard of) actually exists!

_Pepperpot_- Okay, we're slightly straying from the point here.

_Bossman_- Which is?

_Pepperpot_- YOU WALKED INTO A MEETING IN YOUR ARMOUR!!

_Bossman_- Someone had to do it, it just happens to usually be me.

_Pepperpot_- No, Tony, it happens to ALWAYS be you!

_Bossman_- Could have been worse.

_Pepperpot_- HOW could it have been _any _worse?!

_Bossman_- I could have been wearing nothing.

**Pepperpot has changed her status to 'Banging Head Against The Table In Frustration Because Her Boss Is So Idiotic Sometimes'**

Banging your head to block out images?

**Pepperpot has signed off**

:)


	31. Chapter 31

_This was an inspiration at 2 o'clock last night. Not sure why I was still awake…_

_Sorry this took so long to update. I may not update soon because I have so much work to do so no promises!_

_Please review!_

_(Batman is Bruce Wayne, although that is a little bit obvious)_

**Batman has just signed in**

_Batman_- Hey Tony.

**Bossman has invited Pepperpot to join the conversation**

_Bossman_- See Pepper? BATMAN. Believe me now?

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- Yes Pepper? :)

_Pepperpot_- Stop stroking your ego.

_Bossman_- Yes Pepper.

_Batman_- Okay, not sure I know what's going on with you two…

Anyway, did you get my memo?

_Bossman_- Yes, and the answer is no.

_Pepperpot_- I feel like I'm missing out on something here.

_Bossman_- Batfink over there wants me to give him the armour.

_Batman_- Batfink? You can talk Tin Man.

_Bossman_- Tin Man is way cooler than Batfink.

_Pepperpot_- Boys! Behave!

_Bossman_- Yes Pepper.

_Batman_- Yes Miss Potts.

_Pepperpot_- Why do you want the armour?

_Batman_- If I can analyse it and prove that it's safe then I'll be able to get the courts off your back.

_Bossman_- _If _I was going to give it over to anyone (which I'm not) I would be perfectly capable of analysing it myself, or getting a team at Stark Industries to do it for me.

_Batman_- The Stark Industries team could be accused of being biased, it wouldn't hold up. And you DEFINITELY wouldn't be allowed to do it yourself.

_Bossman_- Hence why I'm not handing it over.

_Batman_- Tony…

_Bossman_- Would you hand the bat suit armour over?

_Batman_- No, but then I wouldn't have to because I didn't announce my identity live on network television.

_Bossman_- I'm sorry, but if you're trying to remain 'incognito' here then WHY is your username Batman?

_Batman_- This is my private server, no-one can hack it.

_Bossman_- Don't assume that, because then someone will.

_Batman_- And that person will be called Tony Stark?

_Bossman_- I haven't got time to give it a go at the moment, but I will.

_Batman_- I look forward to it.

_Pepperpot_- Have you two finished yet?

_Bossman_- Yes Pepper, Batfink is just being bigheaded.

_Batman_- You can talk Tin Man! I better go; I'm needed back at Wayne Enterprise.

_Bossman_- Bye Batfink.

_Batman_- Bye Tin Man, Miss Potts.

_Bossman_- Oh hang on!

_Batman_- What?

_Bossman_- Does Gotham actually exist?

**Batman has logged off**

_Bossman_- What an arrogant as…

_Pepperpot_- Ask me how the meeting went.

_Bossman_- Okay… how did the meeting go?

_Pepperpot_- Brilliantly.

_Bossman_- Glad to hear it :)

_Pepperpot_- Why is Bruce Wayne so interested in the Iron Man armour?

_Bossman_- :P Don't know, probably because he wants it for himself.

_Pepperpot_- You two are exactly the same.

_Bossman_- There is one difference.

_Pepperpot_- ?

_Bossman_- You know he was calling me Tin Man?

_Pepperpot_- Yes…

_Bossman- _At least I have a heart.


	32. Christmas Special: Part 1 Christmas Eve

_Happy Christmas everyone! Here's your Christmas present from yours truly. It's not finished, I'm going to try and turn it into a 3 parter. This is part one, Christmas Eve._

_Please review!_

_(And I'm very sorry for not updating the others; I will get back to them!)_

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- You have tinsel attached to the bottom of your heel.

_Pepperpot_- So I do.

_Bossman_- _And _it's pink.

_Pepperpot_- Meaning?

_Bossman_- I didn't picture you as being a pink person. Apart from when you get sunburnt.

_Pepperpot_- I do not get sunburnt.

_Bossman_- Yes you do. Do I have any more meetings today?

_Pepperpot_- No.

_Bossman_- Good, I'm going home then.

_Pepperpot_- ?

_Bossman_- I have something I need to do, see you later!

_Pepperpot_- Tony!

_Bossman_- What? It's Christmas day tomorrow Pepper! Lighten up!

_Pepperpot_- Yes, because you always do.

_Bossman_- ?

_Pepperpot_- We both know that at Christmas you have a tendency to drink yourself into oblivion for 3 days. Promise me you won't do it this year.

_Bossman_- Traumatic childhood.

_Pepperpot_- Is no excuse.

_Bossman_- Pepper, my _parents _died.

_Pepperpot_- Please?

_Bossman_- Okay, for you, Pepper, I promise not to drink myself into oblivion _providing _you come round Christmas day.

_Pepperpot_- I'm busy tomorrow.

_Bossman_- Doing what?

_Pepperpot_- Ironing.

_Bossman_- Tell me you're kidding.

_Pepperpot_- Why do you want me round?

_Bossman_- Company.

_Pepperpot_- :O

_Bossman_- What?

_Pepperpot_- Since when have you ever wanted company Christmas day?

_Bossman_- To be honest… It was probably since my parents died.

_Pepperpot_- Then why have you waited this long to tell me? To tell _anyone?_

_Bossman_- I didn't think you'd say yes before.

_Pepperpot_- What makes you think I'll say yes now?

_Bossman_- Please?

_Pepperpot_- :O

_Bossman_- What?!

_Pepperpot_- You said please!

_Bossman_- Happens occasionally.

_Pepperpot_- Once in a blue moon!

Bossman- You don't get many of them.

_Pepperpot_- Exactly!

_Bossman_- Please will you come round tomorrow? Please Pepper?

_Pepperpot_- (sigh) Okay, I'll come round lunchtime.

_Bossman_- :) Thanks Pepper. I'll have a turkey ready.

_Pepperpot_- You can COOK?

_Bossman_- You learn a new thing everyday :)

_Pepperpot_- I thought you said you were going?

_Bossman_- Yep, love you too.

_Pepperpot_- Goodbye, Tony.

_Bossman_- :)

**Bossman has just signed off**


	33. Christmas Special: Part 2 Boxing Day

_In case anyone has forgotten- Dummy is the robot that keeps covering Tony with foam from the fire extinguisher :)_

_Keep reviewing if you want to know what the surprise is!_

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Hey ho, Kermit the frog here.

_Pepperpot_- Hello to you too Tony :)

_Bossman_- Did you like your Christmas present?

_Pepperpot_- Yes, I did, thank you Tony :)

_Bossman_- And… I didn't burn the turkey!

_Pepperpot_- Now that I am amazed at!

**MostAwesomeAIEver has just signed in**

_MostAwesomeAIEver_- I believe I am responsible for that Miss Potts.

_Bossman_- JARVIS…

_MostAwesomeAIEver_- Yes, Mr Stark?

_Bossman_- Go away.

_MostAwesomeAIEver_- Yes, Mr Stark.

**MostAwesomeAIEver has just signed off**

_Pepperpot_- Okay…

_Bossman_- Yep, don't ask.

_Pepperpot_- JARVIS had the oven on a timer, didn't he?

_Bossman_- Possibly… but it still wasn't burnt!

_Pepperpot_- :) Did you like your present?

_Bossman_- I loved it, Pepper. I can't believe they do those!

_Pepperpot_- Ditto Arc Reactor key chains!

_Bossman_- Ah, yes, well… that _may _be because I made it…

_Pepperpot_- Thought so, it's gorgeous though, I especially love that it lights up :)

_Bossman_- :)

_Pepperpot_- Your present may have been handmade too…

_Bossman_- I knew it! Tell you what; it's very professionally done Pepper! If you patented it you'd make a fortune!

_Pepperpot_- Same with you and your Arc Reactor key chains!

_Bossman_- Was it just me or did you notice a theme going on with our presents?

_Pepperpot_- They're Iron Man themed?

_Bossman_- :) An Iron Man clock is pretty awesome though Pepper! I seriously don't know how you did it!

**DummyBot1 has just signed in**

_Pepperpot_- _Dummy _has a log in?

_Bossman_- :O

I think JARVIS may have helped.

_DummyBot1_- 43523632bc6r73p623p86bcp38c

_Pepperpot_- :S

_Bossman_- He said that he helped :)

_Pepperpot_- Dummy!

_Bossman_- Have you been invading my workshop again? :)

_Pepperpot_- Possibly…

_Bossman_- :)

_DummyBot1_- 4587657465gc7b6rt748o4

_Pepperpot_- Translate please, Tony.

_Bossman_- He said have a very happy Christmas Miss Potts.

_Pepperpot_- You too, Dummy.

**DummyBot1 has just signed off**

_Bossman_- My parents used to make each other Christmas presents.

_Pepperpot_- Really?

_Bossman_- Yep, plus my mom used to invade the workshop to do it.

_Pepperpot_- Great minds think alike.

_Bossman_- _Or _fools seldom differ :)

_Pepperpot_- :)

_Bossman_- See you New Years Eve? I've got a treat for you and everyone in Malibu :)

_Pepperpot_- Really?

_Bossman_- Yep.

_Pepperpot_- Okay, now I'm intrigued. I'll be there :)


	34. Christmas Special: Part 3 New Year

_I meant to post this on New Year's Day but I never had the chance so… HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!! :)_

_This is also the sequel to 'Busy Day At The Office Christmas Special' and I'm going to put it as a chapter on there as well._

_Enjoy and then review!_

_:)_

Tony Stark had ignored the New Year for the 8 years that Pepper Potts had worked with him.

Or rather, he found it an excuse to get drunk and get laid, in that order.

Pepper stepped into Tony's bedroom at 9 o'clock am on New Year's Eve; she had the rather unpleasant job of waking him up since JARVIS had failed.

The room was light; JARVIS had raised the blinds, proving that he had at least tried. Pepper observed the sleeping form of Tony tangled up in his sheets.

She'd long since learned that simply calling his name and shaking him never worked, he'd only bury under the duvet. No, for Pepper; she found that the best way to wake him up was to be kind, yet forceful.

But more forceful.

Pepper took the bottom end of the duvet and yanked it off him, pleased (and slightly relieved) to find that he had at least put pyjama bottoms on.

'Good morning, Tony,' she sang brightly.

Tony's reply was an incoherent muffle into his pillow.

'I know,' Pepper replied, stepping over to his bed and wafting a cup of coffee under his nose.

Tony blinked and sat up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and the caffeine part of his mind informed him that there was a sexy red-head in heels with coffee in his room.

Tony observed Pepper, she looked happier than usual.

'You enjoy this, don't you?' he said, annoyed.

'Enjoy what, Mr Stark?' Pepper replied pleasantly.

'Waking me up.'

Pepper rolled her eyes, 'It's my favourite part of this job.'

Tony grinned and sipped his coffee. 'Thought so.'

Pepper took a deep breath, Tony noticed.

'What…?'

'What are your plans for this evening?'

Tony grinned, 'are you asking me on a date, Miss Potts?'

'If I have to.'

Tony was puzzled. 'I don't follow…'

'Well, put it this way and please pardon my poor phrasing… are you planning on getting rat-arsed this evening?'

'Why would I?'

'It's New Year's Eve.'

'Oh, already?'

'Yeah, it's the same time as last year…'

'Ha ha, and in answer to your question- no, I have a better idea.'

'Which is?'

'Come round at 11.30 and I'll show you.'

Pepper sighed and stood up. 'Tony…'

'I'm not being crude, Pepper. But I've just thought of something that I haven't done for ages and I'd like you to be a part of it. Unless you have plans, of course.'

'Well, I don't, so okay…'

Tony grinned and jumped up, handing his now empty coffee mug back to Pepper and swinging into the shower.

'Wear something sexy!' he yelled.

Pepper stepped into the house at half 11 that evening, she wasn't sure what to expect so she was surprised to see the large banner reading 'Happy New Year' above the door, she was even more surprised to find that the house was filled with red and gold balloons and there was jazz music playing softly in the background.

And there was a strange smell in the air… it was familiar but she couldn't place it…

'_Good evening, Miss Potts,' _JARVIS announced from above. _'If you are looking for Mr Stark then he is on the balcony with Colonel Rhodes, and may I also add- you look lovely.'_

'Thank you, JARVIS,' Pepper said smiling. She was wearing a short black dress with matching heels and her long red hair was loose around her shoulders.

Stepping onto the balcony, she could hear Tony and Rhodey laughing.

'Hey, Pepper!' Tony said, turning round and grinning. He looked as handsome as ever in his tux, and Pepper was surprised to see that Rhodey was wearing one as well, then she realised that both men were staring at her.

'Wow,' Tony said. 'You look stunning.'

'Thank you, Tony,' Pepper said, smiling sweetly. 'And you also look very smart, which is a change. What's that smell?'

Tony smiled and handed her a glass of champagne. 'You'll find out shortly.'

Pepper sighed and turned to face Rhodey. 'Do you know what that smell is?'

Rhodey grinned. 'I do, which means that I also know what he's been up too.'

'Now now Rhodey, don't ruin the surprise,' Tony said. He held a hand out to Pepper. 'Come here, Peps, you have to see this.'

Pepper took his arm and peered over the balcony at the shining lights of Malibu below.

'Wow,' she said. 'That's something.'

'The city that never sleeps,' Rhodey said. 'Although if they've gotten wind of what Tony was up too today I don't blame them.'

Tony nudged Rhodey with his elbow. 'Rhodey, stop dropping hints.'

Pepper was surprised. 'I didn't realise that was a hint.'

'Good!'

Pepper looked at Tony oddly and he blinked innocently at her. Then she realised she was still holding onto his arm.

'Anyway…' she said, stepping back and letting go of his arm.

Sensing the tension between the two, Rhodey decided to intervene.

'I spy with my little eye… something beginning with "s"'.

'Star?' Tony said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Rhodey grinned and Pepper found herself gazing up at the stars above them, twinkling in the distance.

'That one looks like your Crackberry,' Tony said, motioning up at a particular cluster.

Pepper followed where he was looking at the rectangular shaped patch of stars.

'Oh yeah,' Rhodey said pointing. 'See? That bit is the screen.'

Pepper nodded, 'yeah, I see.'

'JARVIS, what's the time?' Tony asked.

'_It is 11:46pm sir, shall I ready the bots?'_

Tony considered this, 'well… I guess it will take them at least 10 minutes to get ready, so yeah.'

'What _are _you planning?' Pepper said, exasperated.

Tony laughed, 'you sounded just like my mom then, Pepper. She used to ask my father exactly the same question at this time every year.'

Pepper sighed, 'I feel like I'm missing something big.'

'You are!' both men said simultaneously.

Pepper pouted at them and Rhodey laughed.

'So,' Tony said, clapping his hands together. 'Since we have 14 minutes to spare till midnight, what do you want to do?'

'Beat you at basketball.'

Tony chuckled. 'Not gonna happen Rhodes.'

'I've been practising.'

Tony looked over at Pepper, a smile forming on his face.

'Uh-oh,' Pepper said, unconsciously taking a step back. 'I know that look, whatever it is that you're going to say next, I'm not going to like it.'

Tony grinned and then looked over at Rhodey. 'Okay, Rhodes, I except your challenge, and whoever wins gets to kiss Pepper at midnight.'

'What?' Pepper said, staring at the two of them. 'Don't I get a say in this?'

'Yes,' Tony said, leaning back against the balcony rail and folding his arms.

Pepper wasn't sure what to say so she opted to opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

'Thought so!' Tony said, taking her hand and pulling her through the house towards the basketball court to the rear of the house, Rhodey chuckling behind them.

Tony grabbed a ball from the ball box and threw it at Rhodey, pulling off his jacket and tie and rolling up his sleeves.

Rhodey grinned and looked over at Pepper. 'You okay to score, Pepper?'

Pepper sighed and swirled her champagne around in its glass. 'I probably won't do very well but I'll try.'

Tony grinned and the game began.

Pepper lost track of who was winning rather quickly. Rhodey was just that bit taller than Tony but Tony was fast and calculating, and Pepper was fairly certain that since the two men wouldn't be keeping track of who was scoring she could say whatever she wanted and they'd believe her.

'_Sir, it is one minute to midnight,' _JARVIS announced from the outside speakers.

Tony skidded to a halt and looked over at Pepper, with the look of one who knows who won. 'Well?' he asked.

Pepper smirked, 'you'll find out at midnight won't you?'

Tony pulled a face and threw the ball at Rhodey, taking Pepper's hand and leading her back through the house towards the balcony.

'Everything in place JARVIS?' Tony asked the ceiling once Rhodey had joined them.

'_Yes, sir, 15 seconds till midnight.'_

Pepper was giddy with anticipation, and took hold of the balcony rail, putting down her champagne as she peered up expectantly into the sky.

Tony noticed and laughed. 'Excited, Pepper?' he asked innocently. 'You don't even know what I'm up too.'

Pepper smiled, 'I've recognised that smell,' she said, smiling sweetly.

'And…?' Tony prompted, inclining his head slightly.

'Gunpowder.'

'_5, 4, 3, 2, 1, happy new year,' _JARVIS informed them, as the night sky exploded into colour, fireworks skidding out from the basement of the house and spiralling into the night sky before exploding brilliantly in a cacophony of bangs and whizzes.

Rhodey laughed and applauded Tony, who bowed. 'Wow,' said Pepper, watching as a car shaped firework flew past her nose and exploded, orange, red and silver light coming off of it.

'Wait for it…' Tony said… eyeing the sky.

A pepper firework flew through the sky and exploded with an almighty bang, more colourful than all the rest.

Pepper laughed, she felt like she was 7 again and watching the fireworks from her bedroom window.

A spiralling Catherine Wheel flew past the window and exploded, turning into…

'Iron Man,' Pepper breathed while Rhodey collapsed laughing. 'You made and Iron Man firework? Geez Tony!'

Tony smiled at Pepper. 'Well?' he asked.

Pepper gave him a beautiful smile, 'It's amazing, Tony.'

Tony moved closer, 'do I get to know who won the basketball now?' he asked quietly, leaning down.

'Rhodey,' Pepper whispered, moving her head up.

Tony took her face in his hands. 'I don't believe that for a minute,' he said, leaning down further.

'Neither do I,' Pepper replied, capturing his lips in hers and winding her fingers into his hair as she felt his hands move down from her face to her waist to press her body into his and hold her tightly while behind them the sky exploded in colour.

'Hot damn,' Rhodey said, observing the pair before turning his attention back to the fireworks, which still showed no sign of slowing.

Another firework shot into the sky, huge bright and silver and Tony broke the kiss in order to grin at Pepper. 'You'll like this,' he said.

Pepper watched the firework as it shot higher and higher into the sky and when it did explode silver tendrils shot out, latching onto one another to form letters in the sky.

No, not letters, a _logo._

'Stark Industries.'

'No way!' Pepper said, staring.

Rhodey laughed again. 'Well, that's one way to advertise!'

* * *

_Did you like it? Let me know!!! I'll go back to doing Instant Messaging for the duration of 'Busy Day At The Office,' but this one was kind of hard to do like that :)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Let's face it; it wouldn't be Iron Man if Pepper was frozen after getting the kiss of her life._

_But since it's me, it will end well :)_

_Please review!_

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Hey Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- Good morning, Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- ?

_Pepperpot_- Yes?

_Bossman_- You're being formal…

_Pepperpot_- Sir, we're at work, of course I'm being formal.

_Bossman_- You aren't normally.

_Pepperpot_- New Year, new leaf.

_Bossman_- Okay… I'm worried.

_Pepperpot_- Why?

_Bossman_- You're hardly ever like this! Was it something I did?

_Pepperpot_- No, Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- Call me Tony. And it is, I can tell.

_Pepperpot_- It has nothing to do with you.

_Bossman_- Then call me Tony.

_Pepperpot_- No.

_Bossman_- Why?

_Pepperpot_- We're at work, I'm being professional.

_Bossman_- Pepper…

_Pepperpot_- Yes, Mr Stark?

_Bossman_- Tony. And is this because I kissed you?

_Pepperpot_- No, Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- It is because I kissed you.

_Pepperpot_- It isn't.

_Bossman_- It is.

_Pepperpot_- And what brought you to that conclusion?

_Bossman_- You won't call me Tony :(

_Pepperpot_- I have to go, I have more work to do.

_Bossman_- Pepper, wait…

_Pepperpot_- Have a nice morning, Mr Stark.

_Bossman_- Pepper…

**Pepperpot has signed off**


	36. Chapter 36

_So sorry this took so long to post up! But we had a massive snow fall and my school was shut for 3 days so I had some brother-snowball-contests to catch up on :) So here's an extra long chapter to make up for it!_

_BettyRoss is Betty Ross, the Hulk's girlfriend, Steve is Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Pete is Peter Parker (Spiderman) although I'm sure most people can probably guess :)_

_And in case anyone isn't sure- a Girl Friday is another word for a female assistant who does basically everything! (So it sums up Pepper completely!)_

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Hey Rhodes.

_RhodeyRhodes_- Hey man, what's up?

_Bossman_- Pepper isn't talking to me, AGAIN!

_RhodeyRhodes_- Why?

_Bossman_- Well… I think it has something to do with the fact that I kissed her, but she's denying it.

_RhodeyRhodes_- Hmmm…

_Bossman_- Any ideas?

_RhodeyRhodes_- Something to show how sorry you are?

_Bossman_- That will involve thinking of something that I think Pepper will like, which involves thinking about what girls in general will like…

And I'm not sorry! I'm glad I kissed her!

_RhodeyRhodes_- She may not feel the same way, although she probably will. And how does thinking of what girls like present a problem …?

_Bossman_- My idea of what girls like compared with what they _actually _like will be quite different…

I doubt Pepper will talk to me again if I give her a thong :P

_RhodeyRhodes_- Well… think Pepper. What would Pepper like?

_Bossman_- Um… flowers?

_RhodeyRhodes_- That's too general, it's the kind of thing that all girls would like.

_Bossman_- But I'm not sure what Pepper would like, and isn't general good? Because then at least I can't get it wrong!

_RhodeyRhodes_- I doubt Pepper would appreciate it though, you need to think of something that _only _Pepper would like, thinking in general isn't so good because it will then look like you haven't tried very hard.

_Bossman_- I see where you're coming from… hang on…

**Bossman has sent an instant message to BettyRoss**

Betty, would you mind signing on? I need to talk to you.

**BettyRoss has just signed in**

_BettyRoss_- Hey Tony, what can I help you with?

_Bossman_- I have a girl problem.

_BettyRoss_- :O Wow, if the press gets hold of that there'll be a media frenzy!

_Bossman_- Ha ha, and I'm being serious!

_BettyRoss_- Would this be a girl problem, or a girl _Friday _problem?

_Bossman_- Girl Friday, very much so.

_BettyRoss_- Now what have you done?

_Bossman_- I kissed her.

_BettyRoss_- About time!

_Bossman_- Yes, well, Pepper didn't seem to take it like that.

_BettyRoss_- Ah, how so?

_Bossman_- Well… she's ignoring me for one.

_BettyRoss_- She's in denial, it's a girl thing, she'll get over it.

_Bossman_- Yes, but, how will she get over? Have I just traumatized my best friend?

_BettyRoss_- Maybe… but I know that really she was probably longing for you to kiss her. Was it romantic?

_Bossman_- On my balcony on New Year's watching homemade fireworks.

_BettyRoss_- _Very _romantic :) And I loved the Stark fireworks! Did you realize they made the front page?

_Bossman_- Really? Nice :) And how could you have seen them?

Wait a minute… how do you know that she was longing for me to kiss her?

_BettyRoss_- I was staying in Malibu to go for a conference the next day, the fireworks were the highlight of my trip, everyone was running out into the street to watch, the Iron Man one went down a treat! And Pepper's a woman, I'm a woman, we can tell these things Tony.

_Bossman_- Can you tell if she'll ever talk to me again?

_BettyRoss_- She will, just give her time.

_Bossman_- I'm not sure if I should do something to show her that my intentions are (for a change) honorable.

_BettyRoss_- Well… don't pressure her to give you an answer, give her space, and maybe give her something to decorate her office with? You can say it's a New Year's gift.

_Bossman_- Now there's an idea… what should I give her?

_BettyRoss_- Maybe a picture?

Oh! I got it! Remember the party we had at the Avenger's base just before Christmas?

_Bossman_- The one where Steve got so drunk he was talking to the wall for an hour? Yes…

_BettyRoss_- Wasn't there a picture of you and Pepper out in the snow? See if you can find it and frame it, I bet Pete will have it.

_Bossman_- Great idea! I'll get right on it! Cheers Betty.

_BettyRoss_- Not a problem, Tony, let me know how it goes!

_Bossman_- :)

**BettyRoss has just signed off**

Okay, I've got it.

_RhodeyRhodes_- What were you doing?

_Bossman_- Talking to Betty.

_RhodeyRhodes_- The Hulk's girlfriend?

_Bossman_- Yep, gotta go!

_RhodeyRhodes_- Wait! What did she say?

**Bossman has just signed off**

Tony!


	37. Chapter 37

_This is for general zargon, who wanted Pepper to talk to Bruce as well. _

_By the way- 'Hulk Smash' is (Bruce Banner) and the catchphrase that the Hulk says on the 'Super Hero Squad Show'- which is so random it's good!!_

_Anyways, please review!_

_And yeah, WebSwinger is Peter Parker._

**Pepperpot has just signed in**

**HulkSmash has just signed in**

_HulkSmash_- Hey, Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- Hey Bruce, how's it going?

_HulkSmash_- Oh, you know, same as ever.

How about you?

_Pepperpot_- Yeah I'm good.

_HulkSmash_- Betty tells me you and Tony are having a lover's tiff.

_Pepperpot_- She told you _what????_

_HulkSmash_- I'm guessing you're denying it then.

_Pepperpot_- Yes! It's not a _lover's _tiff.

_HulkSmash_- So it is a tiff then…

_Pepperpot_- Define tiff.

_HulkSmash_- An argument.

_Pepperpot_- It's not even that really.

_HulkSmash_- ?

_Pepperpot_- (sighs) How did Betty find out?

_HulkSmash_- She's been talking to Tony.

_Pepperpot_- Oh.

_HulkSmash_- So… what is going on?

_Pepperpot_- Just a silly misunderstanding.

_HulkSmash_- How is kissing Tony a misunderstanding?

_Pepperpot_- How did…?

_HulkSmash_- Tony told Betty everything.

_Pepperpot_- I am _so _going to kill him.

_HulkSmash_- That's good. Hate is a passionate emotion.

_Pepperpot_- Shut up Bruce.

_HulkSmash_- Yes Pepper.

**Pepperpot has signed off**

**Bossman has just signed in**

Hey Tony.

_Bossman_- Hey Bruce.

_HulkSmash_- I just had a _very _interesting IM conversation with Pepper.

_Bossman_- Oh?

HulkSmash- Before you start denying anything I think you should know that Betty told me everything that you told her.

_Bossman_- (sighs) Oh.

_HulkSmash_- So what is going on with you guys?

_Bossman_- I wish I knew.

**BettyRoss has just signed in**

_BettyRoss_- Hey Bruce, hey Tony.

_Bossman_- Hey Betty.

_HulkSmash_- Hey gorgeous.

_BettyRoss_- Sorted everything out with Pepper yet?

_Bossman_- Nope. And I can't get hold of Pete either, has he changed his username?

_BettyRoss_- Yep, now it's 'WebSwinger'

_Bossman_- Ah, that would be why, I've still got 'Spidey101.'

**Bossman has sent an instant message to WebSwinger**

Pete, you there?

**WebSwinger has just signed in**

_WebSwinger_- Hey guys.

_Bossman_- Hey, Pete. Do you still have those photos from the party we had at Christmas?

_WebSwinger_- Yeah, do you want them?

_Bossman_- Yes please.

**Stark,Tony has 1 unread email from Parker,Peter**

Tony,

I think this is all of them.

Pete

_File attachment- Christmas photos 2009_

_WebSwinger_- Got them?

_Bossman_- Yep, cheers Pete.

_BettyRoss_- Is it there?

_Bossman_- Yep, excuse me all, I have to go find a frame.

_BettyRoss_- Bye Tony.

_WebSwinger_- Speak to you later.

_HulkSmash_- Bye Shellhead.

**Bossman has signed off**

_BettyRoss_- So… who thinks Pepper is going to end up going out with him?

_HulkSmash_- Absolutely.

_WebSwinger_- No question about it.


	38. Chapter 38

_I'm really sorry that I haven't updated recently, so here's an extra long chapter to make up for it!_

_And yes, I'm introducing yet more characters. TooHotToHandle is (the _very hot, _in more sense than one) Johnny Storm, aka- The Human Torch, and EpicShield is Steve Rogers, aka- Captain America._

_Please review!_

**BettyRoss has just signed in**

_BettyRoss_- Hey Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- Hey Betty, you okay?

_BettyRoss_- I'm fine, how about you?

_Pepperpot_- Peachy.

_BettyRoss_- Pepper…

_Pepperpot_- What?

_BettyRoss_- Why don't you just tell Tony the truth?

_Pepperpot_- I don't know what you're talking about.

_BettyRoss_- Yes, you do.

_Pepperpot_- Nope, I'm in the dark here.

_BettyRoss_- I'm talking about what happened on New Year's.

_Pepperpot_- Oh, you heard about that?

_BettyRoss_- Yep, so why don't you tell him the truth?

_Pepperpot_- Truth? What truth? You mean that I'm totally and utterly completely irrevocably and unconditionally without a doubt head over heels in love with my boss? But that I don't want to tell him or act on it because he'll probably end up breaking my heart? Is that the truth you're referring too?

_BettyRoss_- Yes, and Pepper, you don't know that he'll break your heart.

_Pepperpot_- He's Tony Stark, yes he will.

_BettyRoss_- I've already spoken to Tony, Pepper… he loves you.

_Pepperpot_- Is this what you discuss when I'm not online?

_BettyRoss_- Tony is mopping around the Avenger's base like a wet sponge. He needs you, Pepper, we both know it.

_Pepperpot_- I can't tell him, Betty, I can't, it wouldn't work for either of us, he knows that.

_BettyRoss_- All he knows is… he loves you. He wants to tell you, but he's too afraid that you'll reject him like you're doing now.

_Pepperpot_- I'm not rejecting anyone, if he wants to tell me, then he should.

_BettyRoss_- Maybe you should let him know that.

_Pepperpot_- …

_BettyRoss_- Tell him the truth, Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- I have to go, bye Betty.

**PepperPot has signed off**

**HulkSmash has just signed in**

_HulkSmash_- Do you know where I put my phone?

_BettyRoss_- No.

_HulkSmash_- Neither do I.

**WebSwinger has just signed in**

_WebSwinger_- You sat on it the last time you turned Green.

_HulkSmash_- Oh.

_WebSwinger_- I think Tony mumbled something about trying to fix it.

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- I gave up, it's a lost cause.

_HulkSmash_- Great.

**EpicShield has just signed in**

_EpicShield_- Fear not citizens!

_Bossman_- Will you _please _stop doing that?

_EpicShield_- It keeps me sane.

_Bossman_- Keeps _you _sane maybe, but what about the rest of us?

_EpicShield_- The rest of you have catchphrases, why can't I?

_WebSwinger_- Because our catchphrases are way cooler.

_Bossman_- Do I even have a catchphrase?

_HulkSmash_- Yours would be 'I am Iron Man.'

_Bossman_- Man that sucks!

_HulkSmash_- It's better then 'Hulk Smash!'

_Bossman_- Yeah, good point.

What's yours then Pete?

_WebSwinger_- 'With great power, comes great responsibility.'

_Bossman_- …

_HulkSmash_- …

_EpicShield_- …

_BettyRoss_- …

_WebSwinger_- Okay fine, you have way cooler catchphrases than I do.

_Bossman_- (High fives everyone)

_HulkSmash_- (Returns high five)

_EpicShield_- (Ditto)

_BettyRoss_- (Ditto ditto)

**TooHotToHandle has just signed in**

_TooHotToHandle_- 'Flame on' beats _all _of you asses

_Bossman_- Hello to you too, Johnny.

_TooHotToHandle_- Hey, Tony, made up/out with Pepper yet?

**Bossman has signed off**

Can I take that as a 'no'?

_BettyRoss_- I was just speaking to Pepper, she thinks he'll break her heart if she admits that she loves him.

_HulkSmash_- Hulk not agree.

_EpicShield_- Methinks Miss Potts is too afraid of hurt to confess her true feelings to our Shellhead.

_WebSwinger_- _Please _don't use 'methinks', no-one says that anymore!

_EpicShield_- Well it's about time someone did.

_TooHotToHandle_- It's not going to catch on, face it Capt.

_EpicShield_- Be prepared to retract that statement Flame boy, one day, it _will _be cool!

_TooHotToHandle_- Dream on Steve.

_BettyRoss_- How did you find out about it?

_TooHotToHandle_- I have contacts within Stark Industries who tell me that our dear Miss Potts has been behaving a little frosty lately towards a certain superhero CEO.

_BettyRoss_- Contacts?

_TooHotToHandle_- Yeah, Amanda McQueen.

_HulkSmash_- Isn't she the blond accountant with the great legs?

_BettyRoss_- Bruce!

_HulkSmash_- Sorry honey.

_TooHotToHandle_- Yeah she is, in fact I better go, I have a date with her this evening.

**TooHotToHandle has signed off**

_WebSwinger_- He is really annoying.

_BettyRoss_- We've noticed.


	39. Chapter 39

_Super fast update! Yeah free lesson! Anyway, I humbly present, for your consideration… chapter 39._

_If you want another super fast update you're going to have to review!!_

**Pepperpot has just signed in**

**HulkSmash has blocked user controls for Pepperpot**

_Pepperpot_- Bruce!

_HulkSmash_- Pepper, you have to talk to Tony, seriously.

_Pepperpot_- Give me back user controls.

_HulkSmash_- Will you talk to Tony?

_Pepperpot_- I have work to do.

_HulkSmash_- See above question.

_Pepperpot_- I have more important things to do than talk to Tony Stark.

**WebSwinger has just signed in**

_WebSwinger_- You do know that that doesn't make much sense, considering that you're his PA… I would have thought that talking to him was very important in your line of work.

_Pepperpot_- Not at the moment.

_HulkSmash_- Then how do you know what it is that he wants?

_Pepperpot_- Can I have my user controls back now? Please?

_HulkSmash_- Not until you promise me that you'll start talking to Tony again.

_Pepperpot_- (Sighs and waves arms in the air in exasperation) There's nothing to talk about! Both of us crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed between employer and employee. That's it.

_HulkSmash_- Tony is much more than your employer.

_Pepperpot_- Not really.

_HulkSmash_- Pepper, when we're at base you wait on the sofa for him to come back from a mission.

_Pepperpot_- So I can go through his schedule for the next day.

_HulkSmash_- At 2 in the morning? You clean him up when he's covered in blood.

_Pepperpot_- 'Cause he's too idiotic to do it himself. And yes, at 2 in the morning since I can never get him to stay still for long enough.

_HulkSmash_- You wake him up if he has a nightmare.

_Pepperpot_- The last time I didn't, he nearly pulled his Arc Reactor out.

_WebSwinger_- You make him coffee.

_HulkSmash_- …

_WebSwinger_- Yeah… that wasn't a very good example…

_HulkSmash_- You cover him with a blanket if he falls asleep on the sofa.

_Pepperpot_- So he doesn't get cold! What is the point to all these questions?

_HulkSmash_- Pepper, you KNOW what the point is! You love Tony Stark! You just won't admit it!

_Pepperpot_- There is NOTHING to ADMIT!!

_HulkSmash_- The more you fight your feelings, the harder it's going to be to talk to Tony.

_Pepperpot_- Good, because I don't _want _to talk to him, I never want to talk to him again.

**BettyRoss has just signed in**

_HulkSmash_- Thank God, here comes the voice of reason.

_BettyRoss_- Hello to you too Bruce.

**TooHotToHandle has just signed in**

_TooHotToHandle_- Hey guys, what's going on?

_WebSwinger_- Oh, not much, we're just trying to convince Pepper that yes, she really does love Tony and it's about time she admitted it no matter what her head is telling her about Tony because deep down he loves her too and she knows it so why must these two lovers be apart from each other when it's clear that all they want is to be together in blissful harmony or something more? They deserve and need each other yet they persist in denying their true feelings in order to preserve and maintain their working relationship which could actually be improved by a simple thing known as communication which, when all else fails is the element that human kind is built upon, the ability to be able to speak to each other like civilised human beings in order to get along well in a world which desperately needs more love. With great power, comes great responsibility.

_TooHotToHandle_- …

_HulkSmash_- …

_BettyRoss_- …

_Pepperpot_- …

_WebSwinger_- (Sighs) Why do I bother?

_TooHotToHandle_- Right… so, what's going on?

_HulkSmash_- We're trying to hook Pepper up with Tony.

_TooHotToHandle_- Oh, now THAT I understand!

**StarkTony has 1 unread email from RossBetty**

Tony-

Pepper is online if you want to speak to her; Bruce has blocked her user controls so she can't log off.

And I thought you were going to send her that picture?

Betty

**RossBetty has 1 unread email from StarkTony**

Betty-

I'm not going to force Pepper to talk to me if that's what she honestly wants, God knows I've mucked her life up enough, I'm not going to make it worse, if Pepper wants to ignore me, then that's fine, regardless of what I think. She can talk to me when she's ready.

And I can't find the right frame! Any ideas?

Tony

**PottsPepper has 1 unread email from RossBetty**

**Attachment- Tony's email (25****th**** January 2010, 14:01)**

Pepper-

Tony emailed me this a minute ago. I've never seen him so sincere. I know that what Pete said was long winded and most of it was un-necessary, the truth is- he's right. You deserve to have someone in your life that cares about you more than anything else, and that's Tony all over.

Betty

**RossBetty has 1 unread email from PottsPepper**

Betty-

I can't take what he says seriously, he's probably just trying to get into my pants.

Pepper

Ps- and what does he mean when he says that he can't find the right frame?

**PottsPepper has 1 unread email from RossBetty**

Pepper-

Ignore the bit about the frame, and trust me when I say this, he isn't trying to get into your pants. He honestly does love you.

Betty

_HulkSmash_- Well yeah! I mean, if you think about just how strong the average tree is…

_BettyRoss_- What did I miss?

_HulkSmash_- Hey! There you are, we were wondering where you went, Pepper there too?

_Pepperpot_- Well, considering that _someone _blocked my user controls…

_HulkSmash_- Promise me you'll talk to Tony…

_WebSwinger_- Face it Pepper, you're made for each other!

_TooHotToHandle_- Yeah! Plus, you could do worse; I mean he isn't exactly the elephant man or anything.

**StarkTony has 1 unread email from PottsPepper**

Tony-

I'm sorry, and I love you.

Pepper


	40. Chapter 40

_Super SUPER fast update!! Please review!!!_

_Previously on 'Busy Day At The Office'_

**StarkTony has 1 unread email from PottsPepper**

Tony-

I'm sorry, and I love you.

Pepper

_And now the conclusion…_

* * *

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Pepper, I love you too.

**EpicShield has just signed in**

_EpicShield_- Oh my God! What the hell am I missing?!

_HulkSmash_- Good God Tony, where did that come from? (I mean, we all knew it already…)

_BettyRoss_- Yes Pepper!

_WebSwinger_- This chat is actually turning into a soap opera!

_TooHotToHandle_- Does this mean that Pepper emailed him? Yeah Pepper!!

_Pepperpot_- :)

**ColonelCool has just signed in**

_ColonelCool_- Hey! What's happening?

_TooHotToHandle_- Read the above conversation Rhodey.

_ColonelCool_- OH MY GOD!!!

_Bossman_- Hello to you too Rhodey.

_ColonelCool_- Well it's about time!!

_BettyRoss_- Yes, but until recently they didn't seem to realise that.

_WebSwinger_- Did my speech help?

_Bossman_- No.

_Pepperpot_- 'Fraid not Pete.

_BettyRoss_- Dream on Pete.

_HulkSmash_- Hulk not agree.

_TooHotToHandle_- Considering that I fell asleep after the first line… no, Pete.

_EpicShield_- I didn't hear/read this speech…

_BettyRoss_- Scroll up.

_EpicShield_- Ah, no, Peter, I don't think that helped.

_WebSwinger_- :(

_EpicShield_- Okay, we totally need to go out and celebrate.

_Bossman_- It's disturbing just how much you sounded like a teenage girl then Steve…

_WebSwinger_- Oh cool! It means I can _totally _get my nails done.

_HulkSmash_- And my hair is _so _in need of curling.

_TooHotToHandle_- And I _totally _need a new outfit!

_Pepperpot_- (Coughs)

_BettyRoss_- (Ditto)

_Bossman_- :)

_Pepperpot_- Teenage girls don't actually talk like that guys.

_HulkSmash_- (Sighs) Never mind, a guy can dream- cue violins.

_BettyRoss_- Okay, well… who's in New York this evening?

_WebSwinger_- Well… me, obviously.

_TooHotToHandle_- I'll be there, can I bring the rest of the (cue awesome music) Fantastic Four?

_BettyRoss_- As long as you bring down the ego a little bit, yes Johnny.

_TooHotToHandle_- For you, Betty- anything.

_HulkSmash_- (Coughs)

_EpicShield_- I can get down there easy.

_HulkSmash_- I'll blag a lift with Betty :)

_ColonelCool_- Do I get to go?

_WebSwinger_- Yes, Rhodey.

_ColonelCool_- Sweet.

_Bossman_- Hang on… wait, what's going on?

_EpicShield_- We're going out to New York to celebrate the fact that you and Pepper are _finally _an item.

_HulkSmash_- '_Finally', _you're not helping with the whole 'teenage girl' thing here Steve.

_WebSwinger_- Is this why you say 'Fear not citizens!' and 'methinks' a lot? Because you're really camp?

_EpicShield_- Dream on, Pete.

_WebSwinger_- No, Steve, no.

_HulkSmash_- You need some lessons on how to act/walk/talk like a man.

_Bossman_- Like the song?

_BettyRoss_- You mean the one you were singing in the shower at base? Yes Tony.

_Bossman_- You were listening to me singing in the shower???!!!

_HulkSmash_- Tony, EVERYONE could hear you singing in the shower.

_TooHotToHandle_- I always think it's funny when I hear you singing 'fever.'

_BettyRoss_- What a lovely way to burn?

_TooHotToHandle_- You got it, Betty :)

_Bossman_- Oh.

_BettyRoss_- You sounded very nice though Tony.

_Bossman_- Well that's nice to know.

_Pepperpot_- Hang on, people, reverse… we're an item?

_Bossman_- ?

_BettyRoss_- Every girl likes to be asked, Tony.

_Bossman_- Ah ha, got it. Pepper, will you be my widely conflicted proud and crazy about me girlfriend?

_Pepperpot_- Knock off the widely conflicted.

_Bossman_- (Take 2) Pepper, will you be my proud and crazy about me girlfriend?

_Pepperpot_- Yes Tony.

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Grabbing A Cardboard Moon So He Can Jump Over it'**

:D

_WebSwinger_- SOAP OPERA!!!

_BettyRoss_- Yes Pete, anyway… where in New York?

_WebSwinger_- Can I bring MJ?

_BettyRoss_- Yes Pete.

_Bossman_- How about the Cotton Club?

_HulkSmash_- That's the jazz/blues bar in Harlem, right?

_Bossman_- Yep.

_HulkSmash_- Works for me, providing Betty can give me a lift :)

_BettyRoss_- Yes Bruce.

_ColonelCool_- I'm in.

_WebSwinger_- Me too.

_EpicShield_- Fear not citizens! I shall be there!

_WebSwinger_- Get him!!

**Bossman has changed his status to 'Jumping Steve Rogers'**

**WebSwinger has changed his status to 'What Tony Said'**

**HulkSmash has changed his status to 'Ditto'**

**ColonelCool has changed his status to 'Ditto Ditto' **

**TooHotToHandle has changed his status to 'Ditto Ditto Ditto'**

_BettyRoss_- (Sigh) See you this evening Pepper!

_Pepperpot_- Bye Betty, I love you Tony!

_Bossman_- Love you too Pepper!!

**Pepperpot has signed off**

**BettyRoss has signed off**

_WebSwinger_- Aaahhh.


	41. Chapter 41

_Yes, it's ANOTHER super fast update courtesy of free lessons :)_

_Tony and Pepper are in a meeting with some other people and Mr Cradit._

_Please review!_

**Bossman has just signed in**

_Bossman_- Mr Cradit's flies are undone.

_Pepperpot_- They are, I've noticed :)

_Bossman_- AND he has bird poo on the back of his trousers.

_Pepperpot_- Oh yeah.

Someone should really tell him.

_Bossman_- :) I'll tell him after the meeting.

Did you have fun last night?

_Pepperpot_- Yes, I did, and I had *no* idea you could sing that well.

_Bossman_- You mean you're not one of my groupies that listen to me singing in the shower?

_Pepperpot_- …

_Bossman_- That means yes.

_Pepperpot_- I don't hear you singing in the shower, I hear you singing in the workshop.

_Bossman_- Oh.

Do I?

_Pepperpot_- Yes, you do.

_Bossman_- I hadn't noticed.

_Pepperpot_- :)

_Bossman_- You would have thought that since Crap-It…

_Pepperpot_- _Tony…_

_Bossman_- (Clears throat) Fine, _Cradit _has bothered to call this meeting he would have at least had a look over the design specs first.

_Pepperpot_- He probably has, but I suspect he has no idea what he's looking at.

_Bossman_- Because he isn't as smart as me??

_Pepperpot_- Tony, if you're fishing for a compliment then it's not going to work; we both know that no-one is as smart as you.

Except maybe Reed Richards.

_Bossman_- (Snorts) I'd like to see _him_ build a miniature Arc Reactor in a cave with a box of scraps.

_Pepperpot_- :) He's probably the only person who would come even slightly close.

_Bossman_- Yeah… but he'd still fail.

_Pepperpot_- :)

_Bossman_- Cradit really does have no idea what he's talking about does he?

_Pepperpot_- No, he really doesn't.

_Bossman_- Okay, tell him that the energy output on the reverse platinum section should be equal to 2.1 or below if there is a consistency in the air chamber.

_Pepperpot_- Why should I tell him?

_Bossman_- Because it will make it look like Stark Industries is full of brainiac's who all know all the information about other people's fields even if they don't have too :)

_Pepperpot_- Even though most of them do?

_Bossman_- Yep :)

And you should so cross your legs and flick your hair over one side.

_Pepperpot_- You mean I should just act as sexy as possible?

_Bossman_- Yep :)

**Pepperpot has changed her status to 'Acting As Sexy As Possible In Order To Appease The CEO Of Stark Industries By Making It Look Like All Of The Staff Are Total Brainiac's'**

_Pepperpot_- Well? Any good?

_Bossman_- I _so _want to kiss you right now.

_Pepperpot_- That's a yes then.

He's asking you a question.

Tony.

TONY.

**Pepperpot has nudged Bossman**

_Bossman_- It's completely your fault for being so sexy.

And I _still _so want to kiss you.

_Pepperpot_- You'll have to wait for the meeting to finish.

_Bossman_- Can't we just say that there's a phone call that I urgently need to take?

I can actually see you considering it.

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- Got it!

_Pepperpot_- Well don't give it to me…

_Bossman_- You use your Crackberry to ring my office phone and then go in to 'answer' it, then you come back in here and say that I urgently need to take the call. This is why they call me a genius!

_Pepperpot_- …

_Bossman_- It's genius, Pepper and you know it.

_Pepperpot_- And you can't wait until the end of the meeting to kiss me because…

_Bossman_- Because I might spontaneously combust from all the pent-up energy.

_Pepperpot_- Now wouldn't that be a shame.

_Bossman_- Did you just flick your hair at me? You _so _just flicked your hair at me!!

_Pepperpot_- Did I, Mr Stark?

_Bossman_- Oh I am _so _turned on right now.

Come on, you know you really want to kiss me right now too.

_Pepperpot_- Okay, fine.

_**Pepperpot**_** has changed her status to 'Ringing Her Boss's Office Phone'**

_Bossman_- Is that the phone I can hear Miss Potts?

_Pepperpot_- I believe it is Mr Stark, I better go answer it.

_Bossman_- That was such as 'come-hither' look. Hurry back!

_Pepperpot_- :)


	42. Chapter 42

_Okay, this isn't a super fast update but it _is _an update!!_

_Please review if you want to know what happens!_

**HulkSmash has just signed in**

_HulkSmash_- Tony, you're needed at base.

_Bossman_- I'm kind of busy here, Bruce.

_HulkSmash_- Busy with what?

_Bossman_- I'm in a board of directors meeting.

_HulkSmash_- You mean you're actually paying attention?? :O

_Bossman_- I'm not paying attention to what the _board_ is saying, but I _am _paying attention to Pepper's legs.

_HulkSmash_- Oh, so you're not busy then…

_Bossman_- I'm busy with Pepper's legs, Bruce.

_HulkSmash_- Do you have _any _idea how perverted that sounded?

_Bossman_- In 2003 I was voted 'Playboy of the Year', it's the kind of thing you'd come to expect from me, Bruce.

_HulkSmash_- Whatever, but you're really needed over here.

_Bossman_- Bruce, I'm the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company with more money than God. I _can't _drop everything at Fury's beck and call.

_HulkSmash_- How do you know that Fury wants you?

_Bossman_- Well you won't.

_HulkSmash_- A village was blown up north of Gulmira.

_Bossman_- Arse.

_HulkSmash_- I thought you'd want to know.

_Bossman_- Yes, annoyingly that is the kind of thing that I'd want to know, but it's really hard to just get up and walk out! How urgent is it?

_HulkSmash_- Urgent, hostilities and human shields. Plus… Fury reckons that Stark Industries tech is involved somehow.

_Bossman_- And you're sure he's not just saying that in order to get me over there?

_HulkSmash_- Sure, we can't deal this on our own, Tony.

_Bossman_- (sighs) Fine, but I'll have to stop staring at Pepper's legs, I'll be over there in about 2 hours.

**HulkSmash has just signed off**

Goodbye to you too.

**Bossman has nudged Pepperpot**

Hey good-looking.

_Pepperpot_- Hey Tony :) You should really be paying attention to what's going on.

_Bossman_- I've just been speaking to Bruce.

_Pepperpot_- Wayne or Banner?

_Bossman_- Banner.

Pepper, I can see you tense up from all the way over here.

_Pepperpot_- You have to go, don't you?

_Bossman_- Hostilities, human shields and SI tech.

_Pepperpot_- Oh.

_Bossman_- Sorry.

_Pepperpot_- Have you thought of an excuse?

_Bossman_- I'm not going to go unless you tell me too.

_Pepperpot_- I meant an excuse for this meeting.

_Bossman_- And I meant in general.

_Pepperpot_- ?

_Bossman_- If you don't want me to go, then I won't.

_Pepperpot_- Tony…

_Bossman_- I'm being serious, Pepper!

_Pepperpot_- If you're trying to dump a guilt trip on me…

_Bossman_- I'm not, Pepper. But I don't want to hurt you, I love you. I'll only go with your say-so.

_Pepperpot_- (sighs) Tony, I can't decide that.

_Bossman_- I need an answer, Pep.

_Pepperpot_- Fine, go, but be back for dinner.

_Bossman_- Yes Ma'am, what are we having?

_Pepperpot_- Something with cauliflower.

_Bossman_- :)

I love you.

_Pepperpot_- I love you too, don't get blown up.

_Bossman_- I won't, goodbye sweetheart.

_**Bossman**_** has just signed off**

_Pepperpot_- You never call me sweetheart unless you're in trouble…


	43. The Tony Saga Part 1

_It's a kind-of super fast update although not as super fast as previous updates!_

_Please review! The next part may be a little long in coming because I have enough History work to floor a concrete elephant._

**Pepperpot has just signed in**

_Pepperpot_- Are you free to talk? Or are you too busy blowing up bad guys?

_IronMan_- I'm free to talk, I'm in the air right now. Missing me already?

_Pepperpot_- Missing you always, Tony.

_IronMan_- (blows a kiss)

_Pepperpot_- (catches)

Anything bad happened yet?

_IronMan_- Don't you know it's unlucky to say that? Cause now something will!

_Pepperpot_- If you _dare _let _anything _happen to you…

_IronMan_- I'll bear that in mind.

_Pepperpot_- You still on track to make it back in time for dinner?

_IronMan_- I think so, I _hope _so!

_Pepperpot_- Let me known if you're not.

_IronMan_- Still widely conflicted and mad about me?

_Pepperpot_- Always.

_IronMan_- :)

_Pepperpot_- Although, of course, I'm also insanely proud of the man that you've become although I would like nothing more than to kiss you right now.

_IronMan_- I'm not so sure that you would, I'm not exactly smelling like I usually do right now…

_Pepperpot_- I'll hold my nose.

_IronMan_- Now I really want to come home.

_Pepperpot_- How much longer are you going to be?

_IronMan_- _Hopefully _only another hour.

_Pepperpot_- Come home soon, I miss you.

_IronMan_- I miss you too, Pepperpot.

_Pepperpot_- Who else is with you?

_IronMan_- Hulk is running along below, Spiderman is around somewhere and Capt. Camp has just flown past pulling a face.

_Pepperpot_- Pull one back for me.

_IronMan_- Okay, done :)

_Pepperpot_- Good.

_IronMan_- Hang on, JARVIS is telling me I've got a…

**Communication with IronMan has been lost**

_Pepperpot_- Tony? You still there?

**Pepperpot has nudged IronMan**

Tony, this isn't funny.

Tony.

Tony!

_Cue dramatic music!!! Do you _really _want to know what's happened? _REALLY? _Well then review! Go on! What are you waiting for?_


	44. The Tony Saga Part 2

_Okay, here's part 2 of 'The Tony Saga', please see the AN at the end._

_Review!_

**Pepperpot has sent an instant message to BettyRoss**

_Pepperpot_- Betty, what's going on? I've just lost contact with Tony.

**BettyRoss has just signed in**

_BettyRoss_- I don't know, I was talking to Bruce, even though it's very hard to talk to him in Hulk mode, all you hear is every other word and a maximum of about 2 syllables.

_Pepperpot_- Has he gone as well then?

_BettyRoss_- No, he's still here, I've asked him to keep an eye out for Tony but he can't see him.

**EpicShield has just signed in**

_EpicShield_- I've lost contact with Tony.

_BettyRoss_- I thought you were out? How can you sign in?

_EpicShield_- I have IM in the shield, courtesy of Tony, but I can't get hold of him.

_Pepperpot_- I was talking to him, then he told me that JARVIS was telling him he had a… and it said that communication with IronMan had been lost.

_EpicShield_- He had a… what?

_Pepperpot_- I don't know, he never got far enough to tell me.

_EpicShield_- I'll get Pete and do a sweep, see if we can find him. Don't panic, Pepper, he'll turn up somewhere.

_Pepperpot_- I really hope so.

**EpicShield has signed off**

_BettyRoss_- Where are you now, Pepper?

_Pepperpot_- I'm at Tony's, he told me he'd come here first before heading back over to base.

_BettyRoss_- Good, stay there in case he comes back.

_Pepperpot_- Trust me on this, I'm not going anywhere.

_BettyRoss_- Glad to hear it, I have to go, I have a teleconference with the hospital directors but I'll call you this evening, okay?

_Pepperpot_- Got it; I'll keep the computers on too.

_BettyRoss_- Good, bye Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- Bye.

_So ends part 2 of the Tony Saga, do you want me to change the IM thing for the next chapter so it's like the New Year one? Let me know! _


	45. The Tony Saga Part 3

_Sorry this took so long to update! But I've _finally _got a job and since it was half term last week I've been pretty busy!_

_So yeah, here is your (very late) update done in the same style as the New Year Special. Please review if you want to find out what happens and I promise these chapters _will _get funnier!_

The house was quiet.

Too quiet.

Pepper paced up and down the floor, turning to look out of the window every so often to see if she could spot a red and gold flash approaching. There was only one time that Tony had flown through the window, and it was because one of his jet boots had malfunctioned at the last possible second. Luckily, JARVIS had opened the window first.

Pepper sat on the couch and turned on the TV to watch the latest news reports.

'…_unconfirmed reports that Tony Stark is missing.'_

Pepper sat bolt upright and stared at the screen, as if she could get it to change its report simply by glaring at it. How did they know? He'd only been missing since yesterday evening and it was midday now! Pepper cranked the volume up.

'_Tony Stark was spotted as Iron Man with Spiderman, Captain America and the Hulk yesterday heading towards Gulmira where Stark was held prisoner by the Ten Rings last year. Reports of an unexplained explosion north of the hot spot are believed to be the reason that four of the Avengers were out yesterday evening. However, on their return Iron Man was not among them and there is now speculation that the CEO of Stark Industries has gone missing. Stark Industries has declined to comment.'_

Almost immediately, Pepper's phone started ringing.

'_Pepper!' _Julie's voice on the other end was frantic. _'What's going on? Where's Mr Stark?'_

'I'm not sure,' Pepper said, turning of the TV and resuming her pacing. 'He didn't come back with the others yesterday and I lost contact with him once he was heading back.'

'_Damn,' _Julie said. _'What do you want me to tell the press?'_

'I don't know!' Pepper said, stressing. 'How about that he stopped over to see a friend on the way back?'

There was a pause. _'If that's what you want me to tell the press, then why are you telling me the truth?'_

Pepper sighed. 'Because I trust you, Julie. You know how annoying Tony is, you deserve to know the truth.'

'_I'll let the press know he's visiting a friend, calm down Pepper, I'm sure he'll be back soon.'_

Pepper hung up and carried on pacing.

Tony winced. There was something pressing down on the base of his skull but he couldn't see what it was, it had a slight edge, but it was a HOT edge! And Tony found himself desperately trying to get away from it. One good bat with his head pushed it away, and Tony was able to see that it was his battered helmet, turning red-hot under the burning sun.

Tony tried to move, but pain shot through his arms. He was lying on his back in the middle of a desert somewhere, half buried in sand, the sun's rays burning his unprotected face.

Tony blinked and moved his head so his eyes were away from the glare of the hot orange sun directly above him. It didn't help much, _but at least there's less chance of me going blind, _Tony reasoned. _Albeit small._

Tony tried to move his legs in order to kick off some of the sand currently encasing them, but this only resulted in a blinding, shooting pain that travelled up his leg and nearly made him black out again.

After a few profanities, Tony tried to keep still in order to not aggravate his broken leg further, _at least I think it's broken, and at least it's not my neck! _Then the obvious hit him, _Shit! Pepper is going to kill me! _The thought of Pepper filled him with a new determination and Tony lifted his head to scrutinise the damage. His helmet was beside his head but the chest piece was still in place, being held in place by the Arc Reactor. The armoured pieces on his arms were in shreds and only one gauntlet remained, the other a red and gold speck quite a while away. The armour around his broken leg was completely gone but the other leg was completely intact. Tony tried to determine what had happened. _If Sherlock Holmes can do it, so can you. You're as smart as him after all. _Tony took a moment to recall a recent conversation he'd had with Pepper concerning the new Sherlock Holmes film. Peter Parker liked to hang up movie posters around his section of the Avenger's base and one of those had been a Holmes poster. Tony had caught Pepper gazing at it when he'd come in one afternoon.

'_Thinking about how hot Robert Downey Jr is, Peps?'_

_Pepper turned around, surprised by his voice. 'Actually I was thinking about how alike the two of you look.'_

_Tony snorted. 'I've been getting that for a long time, ever since _Heart and Souls _came out.'_

'_I'm so glad I'm not the only one who's noticed that!' Betty Ross said, coming in and catching the tail end of their conversation. Tony examined the poster, the hair and eyes were the right colour, and there was something familiar in the jaw line too. 'He's only missing the moustache and Arc Reactor!' Bruce Banner called over from his place behind the computer. Johnny Storm grinned and got up from the couch. 'That's easily fixed,' he said, lifting up a black and blue marker pen on his way over to the (suddenly very vulnerable) poster._

'_Pete is going to kill you…' Betty warned, but Johnny didn't listen. A few moments later, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Robert Downey Jr now sported a trademarked Tony Stark Goatee™ and an Arc Reactor. Johnny had even crossed out and replaced the name at the top so it now read _'Tony Stark is Holmes.'

_Pepper burst out laughing while Tony stared at the poster mutely, a lop-sided grin on his face._

'_Pete's coming!' Bruce yelled when he spotted Spider Man heading their way through the window._

_Everyone dived into place in an attempt to look innocent. It didn't work on Peter though; who knew something was up the second he spotted Johnny reading the dictionary upside down. Suspicious, Pete took off his mask and turned to put it on his desk._

'_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY POSTER?!'_

Tony blinked suddenly and gasped. He was still in the desert, the only difference being- it was now dark, and he was freezing cold. _Crap, I must have blacked out, _Tony thought. He tried to move, but unfortunately his body didn't agree with him and the blackness seeped in once more.

Pepper curled up on Tony's bed clutching a pillow to her chest as she breathed in his scent and fell asleep.


	46. The Tony Saga Part 4

_So sorry I haven't updated for an age! I've had WAY too much work to do! So… here's presenting Chapter 46, it's only short but I already have an idea for the next chapter. (In case you haven't already noticed, they're not following a plot, just the first random drabble that comes into my head) Please review if you want me to update sooner rather than later! And the next chapter will be IM again, but I may revert back after that._

Tony grabbed the dune and pulled.

It came away in his fingers.

Tony rolled his eyes. _Of course it did, it's a sand dune, what were you expecting dumass?_

Tony dug his hands into the sand in an attempt to get a better grip. _Come on come on…_

And suddenly, the sand dune wasn't a sand dune, it was Pepper's hand, she was holding it out to him and smiling.

'_What are you waiting for, Stark? You can't stay in there all day!'_

He'd fallen off his surfboard in the Pacific Ocean… Pepper had paddled up to him… she was holding out her hand.

Tony took it, and pulled.

He burst out onto the sand, gasping for breath and squeezing his eyes tightly shut against the white-hot pain in his leg.

_OW OW OW! Okay, I am NOT doing that again._

Tony blinked and looked up at the sky. The hot day had been replaced by the cool night, and his ears were starting to ring slightly. Tony reached over for his helmet and hit the SOS control at the back.

He eased his (broken?) leg out of what remained of the armour and kicked off the armour on the other leg, tugging at the gold-titanium pieces until only his Arc Reactor was left.

Tony lay back on the sand and closed his eyes.

_Come on Pepper, come on Pepper._


	47. The Tony Saga Part 5

_Super fast updates are back!! I'll be going to Italy on Thursday for 5 days so I won't have access to a computer/laptop and I have as yet to get a BlackBerry so that won't work either!_

_Please bear with me, this is Pepperony remember!_

_I will try my utmost to get an update ready by tomorrow before I go but I can promise nothing._

_Please review if you would like another super fast update!_

**Pepperpot has just signed in**

_BettyRoss_- Hey, Pepper. Any sign of Tony yet?

_Pepperpot_- No, I still haven't heard from him.

_TooHotToHandle_- Knowing Shellhead he'll probably make a really dramatic entrance!

_Pepperpot_- Probably :)

_BettyRoss_- Hammer will probably try to take over the company and JUST as he's about to sign the form….

_TooHotToHandle_- Shellhead will burst dramatically through the door!

_EpicShield_- And he'll say something like 'avast!'

_TooHotToHandle_- Then he'll challenge Hammer to a dual.

_EpicShield_- And Hammer will pull out this huge sword whereas Tony won't have to because he doesn't need to over compensate.

_TooHotToHandle_- Then he'll kick Hammer's ass!

_EpicShield_- Man I so wish that would happen!

_BettyRoss_- Uh… yeah, I wasn't going to go _quite _that far.

_Pepperpot_- Although that works to!

_BettyRoss_- :)

_WebSwinger_- I would so love to see the look on Hammer's face when Tony kicks his ass.

_BettyRoss_- Is Hammer still trying to take over SI?

_Pepperpot_- Yes, but he isn't doing very well, Tony has so much legislation up that it's nearly impossible for Hammer to find a gap anywhere!

And if he does find a gap, he then has to find a way through Stark Industries incredibly highly trained team of lawyers.

Basically, for the moment anyway, he's screwed.

_WebSwinger_- Knowing Tony, even after Hammer's dealt with the top-notch lawyers there's bound to be something else lurking around the corner…

_BettyRoss_- More firewalls?

_Pepperpot_- More than likely :)

_EpicShield_- Good old Tony.

**MostAwesomeAIEver has just signed in**

_TooHotToHandle_- You're kidding me with the username…

_Pepperpot_- What is it JARVIS?

_MostAwesomeAIEver_- I am receiving a distress call from Mr Stark.

_Pepperpot_- Where is he??????

_MostAwesomeAIEver_- At the moment, his helmet's co-ordinates are in the desert.

_WebSwinger_- But if that's just Tony's helmet…

_MostAwesomeAIEver_- The helmet does not send an automated distress call until 2 weeks have passed with no contact, Mr Stark has only been missing for 6 days, implying that it was he who activated the distress call.

_Pepperpot_- Is there any chance the IM in the helmet is working?

_MostAwesomeAIEver_- If the distress call has been successfully activated there is a chance IM will also be working, I will download myself into the helmet via the distress call's signal and see if I can repair it.

_Pepperpot_- Please hurry…

**MostAwesomeAIEver has logged off**

_BettyRoss_- At least we know he's alive, Pepper.

_Pepperpot_- I'm just worried that he won't be by the time we get over there…

**RhodesJames has 1 unread email from PottsPepper**

**This message has been flagged as urgent**

Rhodey,

Tony has finally sent a distress call and JARVIS has picked up on its location, how fast can you get over to somewhere north of Gulmira? I don't know the exact co-ordinates, but I'll get JARVIS to send them over to you. All I know is it's a desert.

Please hurry.

Pepper

**PottsPepper has 1 unread email from RhodesJames**

**This message has been flagged as urgent**

Pepper,

If you get JARVIS to send me the co-ordinates I can scramble the jets now and go looking for him, the sooner I get those co-ordinates, the sooner I can go!

Rhodey

**JARVIS has 1 unread email from PottsPepper**

**This message has been flagged has urgent**

You have no idea how weird it is sending an AI an email…

Anyway, Tony said ages ago that this would work so I for one really hope it does!

Rhodey needs Tony's co-ordinates ASAP, he says the sooner he gets them, the sooner he can leave.

Pepper

**PottsPepper has 1 unread email from JARVIS**

**This message has been flagged as email**

Miss Potts,

I assure you this form of communication does work, AI or not.

I have almost finished isolating Mr Stark's location; it should be completed in 5 minutes.

I would suggest asking Colonel Rhodes to send the jets out immediately and I will transfer to co-ordinates to his phone.

JARVIS

**RhodesJames has 1 unread email from PottsPepper**

**This message has been flagged as urgent**

Rhodey,

JARVIS suggested that you send the jets out now and he'll transfer the co-ordinates to your phone, it should only take 5 more minutes to isolate his co-ordinates.

He also seemed really reproachful when I said it was weird sending emails to an artificial intelligence!

I swear Tony has given him too much character, although to be fair; none of us would want it any other way.

Pepper

**To- 01273939202 (Rhodey Mobile)**

**From- 24201837438 (Tony Home Via JARVIS)**

Here are the requested co-ordinates, Colonel Rhodes.

Good luck.

JARVIS

**PottsPepper has 1 unread email from RhodesJames**

**This message has been flagged as urgent**

Pepper,

I've got the co-ordinates; I'm going to go bring our boy home, okay? Sit tight and don't panic, I'll bring medics with me.

Rhodey

**RhodesJames has 1 unread email from PottsPepper**

Thank you Rhodey.

Please find him!

(A very apprehensive) Pepper


	48. The Tony Saga Part 6

_Here's chapter 48!_

_Italy was amazing :)_

_However… when I came back I found out that my dog had been put down. He was a rescue greyhound who was 11 years old; we'd had him for 5 of those years. He was brown and white and I will miss him so much, he used to come and sit next to me when I was writing this story. He had tumours on his spleen and stomach; there was nothing the vet could do._

_This chapter is dedicated to the best dog a 16 year old girl could hope for, Duke- This is for you._

_

* * *

__I could murder a cheeseburger right about now… or a scotch… or one of Pepper's coffees….__Hmmmm…_

_Coffee…_

Tony turned his face away from the sun and drummed his fingers on the sand. He'd tried moving but had given up when he'd fainted from the pain and had woken up in a really painful position.

_Man this sucks, and I'm really bored._

Tony looked down at the scratches over his skin.

_There's probably loads of sand in them by now, I am _so _going to get an infection._

Then the obvious hit him and he rolled his eyes.

_Dumass, I'm gonna die of dehydration first._

Tony closed his eyes and wondered how long it would take. His throat felt like it was being rubbed by sandpaper and his brain was pounding against his skull.

'_Sir?' Sir?'_

Tony paused and opened his eyes, for a moment there he could have sworn he'd heard JARVIS.

Tony shut his eyes again with a sigh.

_Hallucinations, great. Is JARVIS really the best I could come up with? Pepper would be so much better. Hell! I'd even settle for Rhodey!_

'_Sir? It's JARVIS. I have repaired the communications in the helmet, can you hear me?'_

Tony almost dislocated his shoulder rolling over to grab his helmet; he jammed it on his head.

'JARVIS?'

If the AI could sigh, it would have done.

'_Sir, I am relieved to hear your voice, are you okay?'_

Tony sighed happily. 'All the better for hearing you JARVIS, how are things?'

'_Within the company or within your personal life?'_

Tony considered this.

'Both, how's the company?'

'_To quote Miss Potts, Hammer is "for the moment anyway, screwed." '_

Tony chuckled. 'How is Pepper?'

'_She is very worried about you sir.'_

'Is there any chance help is on the way?'

'_I have sent Colonel Rhodes your co-ordinates; I believe he is on the way to rescue you now, sir.'_

Tony grinned.

'_I have also repaired the IM, you may speak to Miss Potts and the rest of the Avengers if you wish sir.'_

Tony nodded fiercely.

'Do it.'

* * *

_BettyRoss_- I mean it's just really annoying; he barges in and smashes the place.

_WebSwinger_- Has he stopped taken his medicine then?

_BettyRoss_- He says it makes his brain foggy.

_Pepperpot_- How much damage has he caused?

_BettyRoss_- Far too much for me to repair.

_EpicShield_- Does SHIELD cover the repairs?

_BettyRoss_- Only when they can be bothered, which isn't very often.

_TooHotToHandle_- SHIELD really get on my nerves sometimes.

_Pepperpot_- You should hear Tony moan about them!

_WebSwinger_- Trust me, Pepper, we do.

**IronMan has just signed in**

_IronMan_- Did you miss me?

_Pepperpot_- Tony! Oh my God, are you okay??

_EpicShield_- Tony! Where are you?

_TooHotToHandle_- Rhodey's gone off to find you so you won't be stuck there for long.

_IronMan_- Well that's a relief!

_Pepperpot_- WHERE ARE YOU??? WHAT HAPPENED???

_IronMan_- I missed you too!

_Pepperpot_- Oh come here dumass.

**Pepperpot has changed her status to 'Strangling Tony In A Hug'**

I missed you so much; you better get your arse back here RIGHT NOW!

_IronMan_- Is it me or my arse you're interested in?

_Pepperpot_- You being actually ATTACHED to your arse would be better.

_IronMan_- I'll do my best, but I _think _my leg is broken.

_BettyRoss_- Ouch!

_TooHotToHandle_- That sounds painful…

_IronMan_- It is a little XO

_EpicShield_- How long have you been there?

_IronMan_- Long enough to get dehydrated, Rhodey better hurry up.

_BettyRoss_- I'm sure he'll get there as fast as he can.

_IronMan_- Is he taking Concorde?

_TooHotToHandle_- I don't _think _so…

_IronMan_- Then that isn't fast enough is it????!

_WebSwinger_- Oh I missed this :)

_IronMan_- Lol.

Oh wait! I can hear the helicopter!!!

_To be continued…_


	49. The Tony Saga Part 7

_Thank you to everyone who offered their condolences, too be honest I think it's better this way; I wouldn't have liked to see him suffer. Thanks especially to Lady Sally and Sharon Holmes for their lovely messages._

_So… here's the next chapter! Sorry it's late and please R and R!!_

_Previously on 'Busy Day At The Office- The Tony Saga Part 6'_

_WebSwinger_- Oh I missed this :)

_IronMan _- Lol.

Oh wait! I can hear the helicopter!!!

_And now the conclusion…_

Tony pulled his helmet off and leant back against the sand as the helicopter landed about 20 feet away.

Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes jumped out of the copter and ran over to his fallen friend.

'I am getting a strong feeling of déjà vu right now,' Tony said, smiling weakly.

Rhodey grinned. 'It's always been me that saves your arse Tony, let's face it.'

Tony grinned and blacked out, his head falling back on the sand.

Rhodey gently eased Tony up over his shoulder, trying to avoid his broken leg, and carried him into the copter.

'Start gathering up the armour,' he called to Private Marshall.

Rhodey laid his friend down on the floor of the copter and stepped back as the field medic examined him.

'Severe dehydration,' he said. 'Possible broken ribs, that leg is definitely broken, there's an infection there too but that should be able to be treated with antibiotics.'

Rhodey nodded and jumped back down into the sand to help Marshall with gathering up the armour.

'Is Mr Stark okay?' Marshall said anxiously.

Rhodey smiled, he knew that Marshall had a 4 year old boy who was obsessed with Iron Man.

'Broken ribs and a broken leg, which means he'll be impossible to live with for the next few weeks, other than that he's fine.'

Marshall sighed in relief. 'That's good, I wonder if he'd given Bobby his autograph?'

Rhodey chuckled, 'and make his ego bigger? Course he will.'

Pepper paced the length of Tony's floor in agitation.

_Come on Rhodey, phone already…_

'_Miss Potts? I have Colonel Rhodes on the phone.'_

Pepper grabbed the phone so quickly she heard her wrist click.

'Rhodey? Is he alright?'

'_Nice to hear from you too Pepper, yes; it was a fine flight, thank you for asking.'_

'Rhodey!'

'_Fine. Yes, his lordship is okay, he just has a few broken ribs, severe dehydration and a broken leg.'_

'JUST???'

'_He's alive isn't he? We should be landing at Edwards in the next 3 hours. I don't care what Tony thinks, he is going to the hospital. I'll meet you there.'_

'Can I speak to Tony?'

'_Well… you can try but you won't get a response on account of him being unconscious and what not.'_

'I want to talk to him anyway.'

There was a pause. _'Okay fine, just don't expect a response, k?'_

There was a faint rustle while Rhodey placed the phone over Tony's ear and Pepper heard him say _'okay Pepper, he's all yours.'_

Pepper wasn't sure how much Rhodey could hear so she decided that her best bet was to whisper.

'Tony? Honey? It's Pepper. Listen, I'm not mad at you for flying off and getting hit by… something. Actually, scratch that- I am mad, but only a little. And right now, all I want is for you to wake up and talk to me, okay? Please?'

Pepper heard movement from the other side of the phone and a faint groan echoed into her ear.

'Tony?'

'_Hey, Peps.'_

'Oh my God, it is so good to hear your voice!'

Pepper heard Tony chuckle, he sounded tired. _'The feeling's mutual, Peps.'_

Pepper smiled. 'I'll be waiting for you at the airport, okay? Now get some rest, go back to sleep.'

'_But you're the one that woke me up!' _Tony said indignantly.

'And I am also the one who's telling you to get back to sleep! I love you, Tony.'

'_Love you more,' _Tony mumbled sleepily.


	50. The Tony Saga Part 8 and Epilogue

_This took WAY TO LONG TO WRITE! Manly because I had no idea where I was going with it and then because I didn't know what the storyline was going to be but I've figured it all out now._

_This is also the last chapter in 'Busy Day At The Office' but stay tuned for the sequel which will be coming soon to a fanfic site near you. (Hopefully by this evening!) I'm also considering throwing a bit of IM, Formspring and Facebook in there as well, let me know what you think!_

_After seeing Iron Man 2 a total of 5 times, that's right FIVE times I have been molested by plot bunnies and will therefore be back to my normal super fast update speed :)_

_If you have ANY ideas at all for the sequel please PM me! I don't bite! :D _

_So... so ends 'Busy Day At The Office' in the form of Chapter 50, please review and let me know what you think and I will get write on with writing its sequel which will pick up from where this story left off._

_(By the way, the sequel will be called 'Same Old, Nothing New.')_

The trip back was taking forever. Pepper made herself some sandwiches and drove Tony's car down to the beach, where she sat in the surf and ate them, leaning back and enjoying the sun until it sank below the waves and she was forced to relocate indoors due to the cold.

Once inside, she paced the length of Tony's workshop not once, not twice, but 30 times until dizziness forced her to stop and sit in Tony's comfy padded chair where she then proceeded to try and make sense of all of Tony's designs on his computer. Failing miserably she then proceeded to consume 18 Oreos and watched _Sister Act _a total of 5 times and crash on Tony's sofa with orders to JARVIS to wake her up IMMEDIATLY if there was ANY development.

2 hours later, she heard JARVIS' voice drawing her out of her sleep and informing her that _'Mr Stark is sat next to you, Miss Potts.' _

Pepper sat bolt upright and stared at Tony, who was sat next to her, a huge grin plastered on his face. Pepper flung her arms around Tony's neck, Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder and breathing in her soft _safe _scent. They were so engrossed in each other they didn't hear Rhodey tiptoe softly away out of the house. 'I'm so glad you're okay!' Pepper cried, running her hands over Tony's face and her fingers through his hair. 'You scared me senseless.' Tony bent his head and captured Pepper's lips, clutching her waist tightly through her thin top. Pepper pulled him close to her and dragged him down so he was stretched out next to her. She broke the kiss and snuggled into his chest, feeling his strong arms go around her waist and his soft lips place a soft kiss to her neck, feeling the scratch of his goatee on her skin.

Tony fell asleep first, exhausted by the trip back and feeling secure now he was safe and with Pepper. Pepper stroked his hair and leant her head on his heart, feeling its soft beat and the gentle hum of the Arc Reactor and gradually she fell asleep too.


End file.
